Attack on Tristain
by Brony114
Summary: Eren was training with the scouts regiment under Captain Levi when a strange green orb sucks him into another dimension where a noble girl named Louise De La Valliere, claims to have summoned him as her familiar. He will need to learn to work with her to get back home, but will he want to as this world appears to be free of titans.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny late morning at the Tristain Academy for magic, and the second years students were all gathered outside at Vestry field where they were performing a sacred spell that all mage nobles performed at their age. Each one would perform the summoning spell and meet their lifelong familiars.

Louise De La Valliere, a proud daughter of a duke, was nervously standing away from the center of the crowd of magic students. She was hoping not to be spotted by her professor.

Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst, a daughter of the Zerbst Family from Germania, had completed her spell and had summoned a very large fire breathing salamander.

" At the end, you obtained quite the familiar, Ms. Zerbst." Professor Colbert said to his student.

".It fits my byname, Kiriche the Fever." Kirche replied with a smile.

" Now, was that every one?" Mr. Colbert asked to the group as he looked around.

" No, We are still waiting on Ms. Valliere." Kiriche said with a sly smile. Her gaze fell upon Louise who was still hiding behind the group. Anger was evident on her face.

"Well then, Miss valliere, please step up." Mr. Colbert siad as he motioned to Louise to come forth. Louise gave Kirche her ugliest scowl.

 _Ugh that Zerbst!_ She thought to herself.

Morning, near Trost district.

Eren was in his room in the basement of an old castle fort. He had finished cleaning his room to Captain Levi's specifications, which were almost as brutal as the training he was going through for the Survey Corps. It wasn't too long ago he was a trainee that was thrust into a surprise attack by the titans on Wall Rose which lead up to Eren's involvement in taking back Wall Rose and a trial that decided his fate as a titan shifter, but it felt like an eternity since he had seen any of his friends.

Today, Levi wanted to train Eren on deploying his ODM Gear from horseback. It was something Eren had some difficulty with but was getting the hang of after a week of training. The Bruises still hurt, but he was getting closer to being a real Scout.

"Eren! Hurry Up!" Gunther called from the top of the steps leading into the basement.

" Almost Ready, checking my gear!" Eren replied. He was in the final stages of checking his ODM Gear, which was strapped to his body.

Louise stood at the center of her classmates, each one either dawning a look of humor or a look of concern. She chose to zone them out as she needed to concentrate.

" I'm looking forward to seeing your beautiful and powerful familiar Louise." Kiriche taunted .

" It will be better than your lousy lizard!' Louise huffed as she faced the professor again.

 _Come on, Please work!_ She thought inwardly. She gripped her wand tight and then began to chant,

" My servant that exist somewhere in this universe…"

Eren walked out the front of the Castle towards the stables where his squad was now assembled.

Captain Levi was mounted on his horse while the others were getting theirs ready. Levi saw Eren first and frowned at him.

" You're Late Cadet!" He said. Eren immediately stopped and gave Levi a salute with his hand to his heart.

" I'm sorry captain, it won't happen again!" Eren said. He knew it was early but didn't want to say anything less Levi would punish him.

" Get your horse ready, I want you to get comfortable with him as soon as possible." Levi ordered Eren. Eren said,

" Yes Sir!" Eren's horse was a chestnut brown stallion that was a little temperamental, at least when Eren rode him. It was a shaky relationship, but one that was now starting to work out.

Eren walked over to the last stable to retrieve the reins of his horse, who was currently chewing on some straw. As he was walking to it, there was a sound of chimes that rang through the air. Eren looked around for the source but couldn't find it. What was even more weird was no one else seemed to have heard it. When Eren turned to say something to Levi, he noticed a strange green floating orb. It was floating above the ground and emanated light. No one seemed to notice the orb either.

Eren was completely creeped out, yet he had the urge to go over to the floating orb and touch it. His fingers seeped in and ripples spread from his point of contact. Feeling more curious, he stuck his hand in further, immediately the orb began sucking his arm in. Eren struggled to pull his arm out but to no avail.

" Hey, Help me! Petra!" Eren screamed as he reached for Petra who was standing just out of reach. She continued to feed her Horse grain, oblivious to Eren's plyte. Eren then turned his body and grabbed the left sword grip to shoot a hook out at a nearby tree, but it was too late he was already fully sucked in. He fell into a black void which continued to encapsulate his world.

Louise finished her summoning spell and immediately an explosion occurred. Everyone screamed as they backed away from the explosion and smoke. Once the smoke cleared there were gasps. One blond girl pointed to a body that had appeared in front of Louise. Louise stood there trembling with an eye twitch as she laid her eyes on a human boy who she had summoned. The whole thing was strange and not even her worst case scenario could have equated to the overtly embarrasing figure that was now her Familiar; Her life long familiar. Clearly this was a mistake.

" This is my beautiful, amazing and powerful familiar?" she asked herself.

Eren's body was wracked with pain and his air had been knocked out. All he could do was moan as he laid stomach down with his head in the grass that tickled his face and hands. All around him he could hear people murmuring and some even laughed. Clearly he wasn't too injured since no one from his squad was trying to help him up. He must have taken a fall during ODM gear practice.

He tried moving his arms in a position to allow himself to get up, but he felt his body protesting. He then tried the next best thing, he slowly turned his head to the right, feeling his face scrape against the grass. The grass felt short like it was cut; trimmed grass was a privilege mostly found in the inner wall.

 _Am I in the inner district?_ Eren thought to himself. A stick poked at his side, this made Eren turn his head harder to the right. All he could see was feet, one pair close to his face. The shoes seemed like they were made of expensive leather.

" _Yeah, inner District for sure._ He thought to himself flatly. He could hear a girl arguing, yet he couldn't understand her. It was like she was speaking in eccos, He could also hear an older man arguing back sternly.

Eren shifted his eyes as far up as he could to look at the girl standing near him. What he saw shocked him a little. His Eyesight was a little blurry but he could see that she was wearing strange clothes that looked very expensive. What was most shocking was her hair; it was pink.

Eren pushed himself to roll over on his butt. He felt him sell roll over the left blade holster of his ODM gear. Looking around he saw more people in strange clothes. The girls wore very short skirts exposing their legs and the guys wore expensive clothes. All had Cloaks that were black. His heart raced as he wondered who the were.

 _They are definitely from the inner wall, but who are they? Are they some sort of cult?_ He wondered.

Louise had a look of shock on her face as Professor colbert gave her a stern look and said,

" If you want to continue your studies here, you are to complete the summoning spell properly!" Louise pouted but then resigned herself to the task. She sighed and turned to the strange boy pesant ( she wasn't sure if he was a peasant) in what looked like military cloths and said to him,

" you better be grateful a noble would even consider doing this with you." Louise had a look of determination. She looked the boy in his Green, worried eyes. He said something but his words sounded foreign.

" Calm down, this will only take a moment." She said to him, not knowing if he even understood. Her Classmates mockingly cheered her on which made her blush with embarrassment.

Eren looked the strange girl in her pink eyes, He could feel his heart pound as she knelt closser to him. He wasn't sure what she was up to but he could clearly see her blushing cheeks.

" Wait! Hold on!" He said, but his words fell on deaf ears as she lean in and kissed him. It was a small peck, but a whirlwind of emotions flowed though Eren. He had never kissed a girl before. She broke away, standing up and her locks of hair swished around her head.

" The spell is complete familiar. Now the contract will begin. It will only hurt a little bit but it will be over. I hope you can understand me." She said almost somberly. Eren Looked at her confused since he couldn't understand one word she said.

" What the Hell was that all about!" He demanded. Once again, she didn't' appear to understand him. Suddenly he felt a warmth, it spread from his hand up his arm and into his body. The heat grew more intense until he was burning. His hand took the brunt of the burning sensation as he grabbed it.

" Ahhhgg!" he screamed. The girl looked down on him with worry but she didn't move. Eren struggled to get up but he fell down again on his face. The pain was unbearable and he fell unconscious.

Mr. Colbert looked on with concern as well as curiosity. Never in the history that he was familiar with, has a mage ever summoned a human familiar, let a lone, a human this strange. The boy seemed to be from some sort of military and he wore a strange metal device on him. Connected to the device were two very strange handles with triggers and switches. The device itself wasn't very obvious in it's function but looked completely utilitarian. Once his student had completed the contract Colbert noticed a rune burn onto the boy's left hand which looked very odd.

 _I'm gonna have to research that rune, it looks… familiar._ he thought to himself.

Kirche walked over to Louise who looked very disappointed. She was prepared to make fun of Louise when she started to notice the boy's …. physique. Looking at his face he was as young as her classmates, but his uniform showed he was from a military unit of some sort. She also noticed his toned body. Clearly he was very fit, more so than the average boy. Her cheeks began to flush red.

" Great, he's unconscious, Now I have to drag him all the way to my room. " Louise said with annoyance.

" What a weird familiar to summon." Guiche, a noble and son of a general, said. " What is that he's wearing?."

" Very strange…" Tabitha, a blue haired girl with glasses said. She pointed at the crest that was on Eren's back.

" Ms. Valliere, it looks like the ritual is complete, you better take the rest of the day off and attend to your familiar." Mr. Colbert said.

" Of course Professor Colbert." Louise said flatly. She looked up at Guiche.

" Guiche can you help me take him back to my room?" Louise asked.

" Of course, I would never let a lady struggle if I can help it." Guiche replied with a bow. He then took his rose wand out and with a flick of his wrist and a simple chant, Eren's body began to float up and followed Louise, Guiche and Montmorency, ( Guiche's girlfrend) towards the dorms.

Later that night

Eren's eyes opened slowly, His body was stiff and his muscles ached. He slowly lifted his arm up to rub his eyes to clear his vision. He could feel straw under his back and a canvas sheet that covered him. He could also feel his gear was not attached to him and all he had on was his shirt and pants. Not even the straps for his gear were still on.

Eren shot up as quickly as he could and looked around franticly. He could see he was inside the fort again, except, it didn't look like the fort. It looked more like a girl's room in the inner district, at least that's what he thought it looked like. There was a vanity on one wall and a four post canopy bed with more pillows and comforters that Eren had ever seen. There was also a rug and nightstand. Maybe he really was in the inner district, by why would he be there? Eren looked around the room more until his eye sight fell on a girl with pink hair, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, facing him.

 _By the walls! It wasn't a bad dream!_ He thought to himself. The girl frowned at Eren with her legs and arms crossed. She didn't say anything. Eren Slowly got up but his legs gave out as they were pretty sore.

" Finally you're up.. I wasn't expecting you to sleep in so late." Louise said to Eren coldly. She shifted in her seat and Eren looked away from her legs. Eren still couldn't understand her as she sounded foreign.

" I've been Thinking about this for a while, and as much as I hate this, you are now my familiar. You should be grateful" Eren didn't say anything, but gave her a confused look.

" Can you understand me Present?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, however Eren still didn't say a word. He just sat there confused

" Uh My familiar can't even understand me," Louise said to herself. She stood up. Eren, being confused and angry, decided to ask his own questions. He wasn't positive that she didn't understand him.

" Who the hell are you, where am I, and where's my gear!" Eren demanded, but of course, Louise couldn't understand him either.

" Ugh why do you keep talking if you can't speak my language? I can't understand you!" She yelled at Eren. Eren grew angrier.

"What are you saying? Why can't you understand me? Look, I don't know who you are or how i got here, but..." His voice rose in volume. Louise had enough as she put her hand to her ears, wishing for him to shut up. Then an idea popped into louise's head.

 _I can just cast a silence spell on him. That should shut him up!_ She thought to herself. Eren continued to vent his frustration on her about how she was so annoying. Louise pulled her wand out and began to chant.

" Ansur Ver Ang…" Eren continued to rant until Louise finished her chant and her spell exploded in Eren's face. This sent him reeling back onto the straw. Louise stood silent.

" What the hell was that? I'm tired of this shit! I swear if you do that again I'm gonna…" Eren began ranting again after he got up and rubbed his face. Black scorch marks marred his face. Louise cut him off.

" I heard you!" She said almost enthusiastically. Eren stopped and looked at her with surprise. Finally he could understand her.

" You can understand me?" he asked.

" Yes." she replied. A silence washed over the two as Eren studied Louise for the first time. His eyes moved about the room as well, taking in everything in detail.

To Louise, he was a strange boy indeed. She watched his green eyes dance around. They weren't arrogant or perverted like the noble boys in her school and his face was layered with different emotions. overtly , he was confused with a hint of fear, but underneath she could catch glimpses of a naive determination. She hadn't really taken the time to really look at him since she was preoccupied with what she was going to do with him but now she was noticing more about him. His clothes and gadgets were certainly strange, but she could tell he was a soldier of some kind. His boots and tight pants were of equestrian style and his leather jacket was short to accommodate the strange metal pieces that were attached to his back via leather straps which wrapped around his torso and legs. Of course the only things he was wearing at the time were his boots, pants and his under shirt. His shirt was loose but it still fit the shape of his body along with his pants and a strange leather skirt like piece. She still wondered about the blue and white wing crest that was on his jacket and green cloak.

" what is your name?" Louise asked. Her calm yet assertive tone broke Eren out of his thoughts.

" My name is Eren Yeager." Eren said " What's your name?" he then asked.

" Louise, Louise De La Valliere." Louise replied proudly.

" Ok Louise, Where am I? " Eren asked. Louise looked him in his eyes.

" You are in my room at the Tristain Academy for magic." Louise replied.

" The Tristain what for….. Magic?" Eren haphazardly repeated.

" It's a school for nobles to learn magic!" Louise scolded, She thought he was being dense.

" what the hell are you talking about? Magic?" Eren was getting further annoyed. _Maybe she is part of a crazy cult._ He thought to himself.

" Yes! Magic! And you are my familiar! Doesn't any of this make sense?" Louise asked annoyed.

" NO!" Eren shouted.

" What do you mean NO!" Louise shouted back.

" You're not making sense at all!" Eren shouted in defense. His patience was growing thin.

" But this is basic knowledge! How can a familiar not know he is a familiar!" Louise gestured wildly.

" I'm not your familiar! And What's a familiar any way?" Eren shouted.

" ERGh!" Louise gritted in annoyance. Eren put his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and began to breath to calm down. He was done with this crazy girl, even if she was kinda cute. It was clearly late and he needed to get back to the scout regiment by trost.

" Where is my gear?" Eren asked calmly.

" Your what?" Louise asked confused.

" My ODM gear, I need it." Eren looked her in her eyes.

" Oh is that what you call that strange contraption?" She asked.

" Strange contra…." Eren trailed off before replying, " Yes that " strange contraption" is my omni directional movement gear and i need that so i can get back to trost. I'm part of the scouts regiment as you probably already know." Eren said as a matter of fact.

" No I don't know what this scouts regiment is and I've never heard of any place named trost." Louise said in annoyance.

" How do you not know where trost is and how do you not know what the scouts are?" Eren shouted in disbelief.

" Besides you're not going anywhere, you're my familiar!" Louise replied.

" I Told you already, I'm not your familiar!" Eren was on the verge of rage.

" Yes you are and I demand that you begin acting as such!" Louise shouted in full rage. Her sharp outburst made Eren take a step back.

" I don't even know what a familiar does!" he explained.

" You stupid animal! You're supposed to do whatever I say!" she shouted even louder.

" You're insane if you think i'm gonna do anything you tell me! I don't know who you think you are but I could care less! I need my gear, it's a matter of duty!" Eren was now raging back.

" Ugh you stupid dog, You're gear almost shot a wire thing in my face when i took it off you! Good luck finding you way back to your stupid town cause you are miles away from it wherever it is!" Eren was shocked, He began to remember what had happened to him earlier that morning. He remembered going down to the stables for training and encountering a floating green orb. He also remembered taking the safety off of his left handle to shoot a hook into a tree to stop him from getting sucked into the green orb. That made him responsible for a civilian almost getting hurt by his gear.

" I… Im sorry." Eren said in a calmer voice.

" I can't believe you are my familiar!" Louise continued to shout. This brought Eren back to his feelings of anger towards her.

" Thats it, Im out of here!" Eren said as he knelt down to grab his gear which he could see was under her bed. It was a tangled mess of straps.

" Oh no you don't!" Louise screamed.

" Oh yeah, What are you going to do, stop me?" Eren quipped.

" Of course, and I'm going to punish you for being disobedient!" Louise grabbed her wand and pointed it at Eren. Eren saw her do this and he moved to grab it.

" That's enough of that!" he said as he tossed it to the other side of the room. It wedged itself in the wall. Louise ran over to it and Eren retrieved his gear. Eren rushed through the open door into the hallway and raced down the corridors. Louise pulled her wand out from the wall and turned. Eren was long gone so she ran out the door after him.

" When I get my hands on that familiar i'm going to ring his neck." She stopped at her door to listen. She could hear someone down the right so she charged down the hallway. After a moment, Eren emerged from behind a pillar that Louise ran past. He had his gear in his arms and was frantically trying to untangle the straps. He would have to adjust everything as he went.

" What a crazy girl!" Eren said to was starting to untangling his gear.

Louise continued to run until she saw tabatha reading a book. Louise ran up to her.

" Tabatha, did you see my familiar run through here?" She asked desperately. Tabatha shook her head.

" No. I've been here for a while." she said calmly with little emotion.

"Ergh! He went the other way!" Louise turned and began running back the way she had come. Tabatha looked on with curiosity before she closed her book and grabbed her staff.

Eren had almost finished getting his gear on and was checking to see if everything worked. He had all his blades and his tanks were ever, for some reason his gear felt lighter than usual and he felt a stang connection to them as if he somehow knew them more intimately. It was a strange sensation but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he then heard Louis coming back the other way.

" You Dog!" She screamed from down the hall.

"Crap, she caught on!" Eren holstered the hilts when Louise came into view. Her face was full of rage. Eren sprinted down the hallway past other girls who were opening their doors to investigate the commotion. He was missing his jacket but that wasn't much of a concern.

Louise was struggling to keep up with Eren but her anger fueled her energy so she wasn't too far behind him.

" Hey, isn't that Louise's familiar?" some of the girls would say. This situation was turning very embarrassing for her.

" I'm going to kill that dog when i get him!" she screamed to herself. Eren could hear her and was now beginning to feel afraid.

 _Please don't let her catch me!_ He thought to himself. He spotted a staircase leading down. _Maybe if I get to the bottom level I can find a way out of here!_ He thought as he bolted for the stairs and grabbed the wall to sling himself into the staircase. He was more agile and accurate with his movements which was a surprise to him. Still his gear clanked against the stares on his way down.

"These corridors are too small for odm gear. I need get outside!" He said out loud. Louise was at the top of the stairs and was making her way down them as fast as possible. Eren could hear the clicks of her heels as she descended the stairs.

" Just wait till I can get a hold of you!" She screamed after him. Eren wasn't about to let that happen, He wasn't entirely happy with the idea of having to fight her and possibly hurt her.

Suddenly as he got to the bottom there was a couple standing in the way. Guiche was talking with another girl about his feeling for her and how he would never lie to her about them.

" Out of the way!" Eren shouted as he jumped over them and pushed off the wall in a running motion with his feet. The girl watched as Eren performed this feat over her. His motions were graceful and exact. Eren landed on the other side of them and began running down the corridor again.

" who… whos that?" The brown haired girl in a first year cloak asked.

" I… I think that's Louise's familiar. How wreckless!" Guiche said. Then Louise made it to the bottom.

" Guiche! Help me catch that imputent Dog!" She demanded.

" Well now, Seems your familiar is causing more of a stir around here!" Guiche said accusingly.

" Then help me get him back!" Louise demanded as she pushed past Guiche and continued to run after Eren.

" Very well then!" Guiche said as he ran after Louise.

In the main Foyer, Kirche was seated with one of her many male interests at a water fountain and was cuddling up with him. Her red locks fell down the back and front of his left shoulder as her head leaned up against his.

" Being alone with you like this, is a dream for me." Said the boy.

"I guess tonight won't end with just a fever." She replied as she snuggled into him more.

Just then Eren ran into the foyer, He came to a stop as he scanned the room and was relieved to find an open door leading outside.

.

" Finally!" he said excitedly. He began to run for the door but caught site of Kirche. His pace slowed as she eyed him with surprise.

Kirche stared Eren in his green eyes. She immediately recognised the boy as she never forgets those whom she finds attractive. She didn't get a chance to see his eye color from earlier and now she was finding him even more attractive. Eren didn't know why she was taking so much more interest in him than the other strangers he saw in the school, but he wasn't willing to stop and figure it out. He just faced the door and ran for it. Louise and Guiche ran into the foyer and were hot oh Eren's heels.

" Louise? What are you guys all doing?" Kirche asked.

" You won't believe this but Louise's familiar ran…." Guiche replied but was cut off by Louise.

" Forget about it just help me catch him!" Louise shouted. Guiche, realising Eren was getting away ran past Louise to the door.

Eren had made it outside and was poised to equip his ODM gear when he noticed something very, very strange. His eyes were wide with shock and fear as he stood there. Hung high up in the night sky was a pair of moons; one blue and one pink. Eren couldn't make any sense of this site but he knew what he was seeing was real. Suddenly he was picked up in the air, it was a strange feeling, not like how he felt when propelled through the air with his ODM gear, but like he was picked up by a very gentle titan. Eren snapped out of his shock and looked around to see what was happening but instead he saw that nothing was holding him.

" What the hell?" Eren shouted.

" Hey there Familiar, You've been causing a lot of trouble, this is the second time I had to levitate you today!" Giche said as he waved his rose wand . Eren twisted his head to see Guiche and made the connection. The boy was somehow keeping him up with the wand. Before Eren could ponder about it, he was flung side to side. He could hear Guiche laugh. Louise was standing next to him and two other students ran outside to them.

"Oh this is priceless. Your familiar that you made a contract with has fled from you! How appropriate!" Kirche taunted Louise and laughed.

" Hey! Ugh! Put me down!" Eren demanded. Guiche just continued to laugh as he made Eren float side to side. Eren was getting sick of this. He wasn't about to let this guy do what he wanted so Eren twisted his body in the air to face the castle and equipped his gear. Taking the safeties off he aimed his hooks at the wall behind the students and fired them . The sound was loud and startled everyone. Guiche lost his concentration and the spell failed. Eren could feel the magic relinquish and his body began to fall, This was his moment and he retracted the cables which sent him forward towards the building. At the same time air shot out of the back of his harness and he flew up over the wall onto the roof. The cables fully retracted and Eren landed. He turned to face the four students on the ground. He stared at Louise who looked to be on the verge of tears. His thoughts were cluttered and he couldn't make any sense of his situation. He decided he needed to find a place to think. He turned and fired his hooks at another wall and sailed into the night, out of Louise's sight.

" wha… what was that?" Guiche asked staring at the place Eren was standing.

" You…. You let him go!" Louise screamed at Guiche.

" It's not my fault, that was very startling!" Guiche defended himself. Kirche stood there quite. She continued to stare in the direction that Eren left.

" It looks like he's gone." Louise said with tears rolling down her face. She started walking towards the entrance, she was headed to bed.

Guiche put his hand up to say something to her but he was silent. He felt he failed a lady, even if it were only Louise the zero, he still failed her. He turned to the enterance to go back inside.

Eren Propelled himself up to the top of the highest tower of the school and landed on the top of the roof. He holstered the controls and sat down. The night had a slight breeze and the air was cool. It was a perfect night. It was easy to maneuver since there was light from two moons and everything was illuminated. Still he was troubled by the two moons.

" Where am I?" He asked to himself quietly. He looked to the horizon and felt his heart sink further. It was clear to him that he wasn't inside the walls anymore as there were no walls on the horizon. The school was the only building for miles yet the people inside were dressed like they were from inside wall Sina. And there was the fact that there was a mysterious force called magic in this land. He really was far from home. His squad wouldn't know where he was and his friends would be worried.

"Mikasa, Armin, Captian Levi…" Eren said to himself. Mikasa would definitely be freaking out if she found out he was missing.

"What is this place?" He asked quietly.

" My Home," Said a voice from behind him. Eren shot a glance to the direction the voice came from. A girl with blue hair and a black cloak floated down onto the roof with Eren. Eren was shocked and was about stand up when the girl motioned him to sit. She walked over to him and sat next to him. Eren didn't' feel threatened.

"Your home?" Eren asked

" For now." She replied. " what's your name?" she asked. Her eyes staring into his.

" Eren, Eren Yeager." He replied. "What's your name?" He asked

"Tabatha." she replied back.

" Your cloak?" she asked. Eren wasn't sure what she was asking until he realised he also didn't have his cloak.

"Louise has it." He replied. He seemed even more down.

" what was that symbol on it? The wings?" She asked.

" The wings of freedom. It's the symbol of the Scouts Regiment, the unit i'm assigned to." Eren replied with a hint of pride.

" You're a soldier?" Tabatha asked. " What country are you fighting for?"

" Country? I fight for humanity against the titans." Eren said as he pointed to his swords.

" What are titans?" Tabatha asked.

" You don't know what titans are?" Eren asked in shock.

" No." she replied. Eren stared into her eyes with shock. He couldn't believe it but this world had no titans…. Well it had one but he wasn't going to eat anyone anytime soon.

" they are giant human like creatures that are trying to eradicate humanity… well at least where i come from that is." Eren said somberly. Tabatha put her hand on Eren's shoulder.

" We don't have titans." she said. Eren looked up at her.

" That's good." he replied with a smile. They shared a silence before Tabitha asked.

" Are you going back to Louise?" Tabitha asked.

"To that arrogant brat? I don't think so!" Eren said with an undertone of anger.

" She's sad." tabatha said with a scowl.

" She's treating me like a slave." Eren rebutled.

" She's only like that because she's trying too hard." tabatha said.

" what do you mean?" Eren asked. His disdain for her was great. He was remembering the time when he saved Mikasa from the slavers.

" Louise is proud and wants to be accepted by everyone. She tries really hard but her magic always fails. You are the only thing she's done right. You are not a slave, but a servant to her and she needs you. Also where else are you going to get a place to stay and food to eat?" Tabatha said. Eren looked surprised at Tabatha, what she said made him feel sorry for Louise a little bit.

 _No wonder she is easily upset._

" Maybe you can help her until you find a way home." Tabatha offered. Eren moved closer to tabatha suddenly and put his hands on her shoulders.

" I can get home?" he asked suddenly. His eyes were full of excitement.

" Not sure. You were teleported from very far away. But you must have hope." she offered. Eren's smile disappeared, but he was thinking about it. His situation sounded grim and he definitely wanted to go home. But it seemed that this girl was his only way back home if at all.

" Well I guess I don't have any other choice." Eren said as he regained his spot on the roof.

" Ill help you when I can." she said as she put her hand on his right shoulder. Eren smiled at her.

" Thanks tabitha. Well, I guess I have a …punishment to go through." Eren said as he got up and pulled his sword hilts out. Tabatha put her hand on his.

" Also, Please refrain from making more holes in the walls as much as possible." she pointed to his gear.

" Oh. ok well I still need to get off the roof. Ill try not to make more holes. Promis!" Eren offered as he walked to the edge of the roof. Tabatha watched him as he shot hooks at another wall and sailed down to the dorms.

Louise sat at her vanity looking into the mirror. She was sobbing with tears running down her face because yet again she was a failure. She was sure she was going to be expelled for this embarrassment, even if she wasn't expelled. Her family would surely pull her out of school so that she couldn't cause any more dishonor for the Valliere name.

" Why can't that stupid dog just learn who he is and accept it!" she said through sobs.

Just then she heard a strange noise outside her window. It sounded like something was banging against the wall above her room. She wasn't sure what it was so she turned to look at her window which sat just under the noise. Then a pair of hands came down to pulled her windows open. To her surprise, Eren slid down and into her room. He twisted so his back was to her on his entry and she could hear cables retract into his gear. He turned to face her with a sad look and said.

" Ok, you win."

Eren was training with the scouts regiment under Captain Levi when a strange green orb sucks him into another dimension where a noble girl named Louise De La Valliere, claims to have summoned him as her familiar. He will need to learn to work with her to get back home, but will he want to as this world appears to be free of titans.


	2. Chapter 2

( Authors notes: OK I promise the first bit of action will be coming in the next chapter. i just really needed to flesh out Eren's relationships with the other Characters first. Also I feel like Eren would be somewhat understanding of his situation and want to stay with Louise as her familiar but he wont be as subservient as Saito was in cannon.)

Eren stood at the window with both moon's shining behind him as Louise looked upon him with shock and disbelief. There was a slight breeze that entered the room, making the candle on the table flicker. It's fluctuating light made the shadows dance around the room.

Eren holstered the controls to his gear and continued to stare at Louise. Feeling that his punishment was imminent and that Louise would make good on her threats from earlier, Eren was felt uneasy.

Louise stared at Eren, not believing that he had actually come back on his own volition. His antics from earlier suggested to her that he'd been long gone, never to return to her side. She felt she had failed at summoning a proper familiar and had sealed her fate as a failed mage, but here he was, of his own volition. She couldn't fathom what brought him back, he was clearly a familiar with his own will. She opened her mouth for a moment to say something, but stood in silence until she was able to muster a coherent thought.

" Why did you come back?" she asked. Her air of superiority that she showed him from the beginning was not present. In it's place she showed uncertainty.

Eren was taken back by this question. He thought he was in for a tongue lashing.

" What?" Eren replied.

" Why did you come back? You had your freedom!" Louise replied to his question. She continued to feel like this was unreal. Eren pondered for a moment before he spoke.

" I feel sorry about how I treated you and to be honest… I don't have anywhere to go." Eren's gaze shifted to the floor. He grabbed his arm as a reflex that showed shame. Louise was taken back by his answer. She did understand that he had nowhere to go since the next town was an hours ride away on horseback and that's if he knew where to go. What she didn't understand was why he was apologizing now.

" Then why did you leave me in the first place. Don't you know you can't run away from your master?" Louise added. Eren felt some anger rising up in him. It wasn't so much that she was making herself his master that angered him, it was that she thought he should just accept it.

" Just because i'm your 'familiar' doesn't mean I should just act like a slave or animal!"

" What do you mean?" Louise said asked.

" I met a girl and she laid it all out for me. I understand that i'm not in my own world anymore, I understand that my status as a soldier is meaningless here and I understand that I'm suposed to be your servant." Eren answered.

" So why are you so determined to not be my familiar!" Louise demanded.

" Because I'm human and I have a duty to my friends and family to go back home because they need me!" Eren took a step forward.

" But you are not going to go home, this is your new home! You are my familiar!" Louise replied with a raised voice.

" Don't you get it, you took me from my world! I don't belong here!" Eren yelled.

" And you don't get it either! You were chosen as my familiar for life! Nothing else showed up but you when i did the summoning spell!" Louise was on the verge of screaming.

" Oh yeah! How would you feel if you were taken from your home and forced to be a slave!" Eren yelled louder,

" You're not my slave! You're my familiar! You're supposed to be there for me and i'm supposed to be there for you….. For life!" Louise screamed. Eren took a step back.

Eren felt like he should continue to argue, but he had nothing. He realised that they both had their arguments. She had just as much reason to argue with him as he did with her. Louise began to tear up again and she looked Eren in his eyes with a pleading look. Eren knew he had to get home but he wouldn't be able to without her help. For the time being, he was stuck with her.

" Why do you call me an animal?" Eren asked.

" Because Familiars are animals. At Least they normally are." Louise replied hesitantly.

" Are there no other human familiars?" Eren asked calmly.

" No. This has never happened." Louise replied with an apologetic tone.

"Well, I'm not an animal." Eren wanted to emphasize this point.

" I get it, you're a person with pride." Louise concided as she pondered whether or not to just cut him off as her familiar. She couldn't continue to look him in the eyes so she dropped her gaze.

" Look, I'll stick around with you. It's not like I have a good alternative. Can you just work with me on this?" Eren pleaded. Louise looked up at Eren with shock in her eyes.

" You'll…..stay?" Louise asked.

" Yes. Just stop treating me less than a human ok! I had gotten enough of that back home." Eren said calmly.

" What do you mean?" Louise asked. Eren remembered he didn't tell her or anyone else in this world that he was a titan shifter. He certainly didn't know if he should, since they might be afraid of him.

"It's nothing, just…. Are we clear? I stay your familiar and you treat me like a human being and you help me find a way home?" Eren gave his terms. Louise was happy to hear that he was gonna stay. At least she could stay at the academy for now.

" I don't know if i can agree to helping you get home, but I will treat you with respect befitting a hardworking peasant familiar." Louise replied.

" hm. Good enough I suppose." Eren said as he reached his hand out to shake her's. Louise looked at his hand and turned her nose up with an audible "humf".

" I'm the daughter of a duke, that is not the proper way for a peasant to address me." she said. Eren looked confused for a moment until Louise offered her hand for him to kiss. Eren understood some what and gave her hand a kiss. The deal was sealed.

Breakfast,

Eren brought all the laundry that he pulled from the line and folded them in the basket. Once he was done he walked back up to the girls dorms. He was still wearing his uniform, minus the ODM gear, Plus his jacket. Louise said she would have to go into town with him to buy him some regular servants cloths.

When he walked through the hallways, a couple of girls peeked out of one of the dorms and whisper to each other as he passed. Eren couldn't hear them but he felt their gazes as he past by. Looking behind him, he made eye contact with them and they proceeded to giggle to each other. Eren, feeling uneasy, continued his trek to Louise's room. On the way, this occurred three more times. Eren, feeling embarrassed for some reason, chose to ignore the stares.

Making it up to Louise's room he opened the door and made his way in. Louise was still asleep in her bed as it was still early. Eren remembered her instructions on waking her up in time for breakfast, so he put the basket down near the dresser and walked over to Louise. He reached over and started lightly shaking her arm.

" Louise. Wake up," Eren prodded her to wake her up. Louise's eyes opened slightly as she turned her head to look at Eren.

" Who… are you?" she said still half asleep.

" Come on, you're gonna be late." Eren said in reply.

" Oh, you're my familiar…" She trialed off. She pushed herself so her legs hung off the bed. Eren had gone over to the mirror to adjust his belt which was slightly loose. Louise looked at Eren expectantly.

" Dress me." Louise demanded. Eren turned to look at her with surprise.

" Dress you?" He asked for clarification.

" I'm a noble with a servant. I shouldn't have to dress myself. That's what you are for." Louise said flatly. Eren blushed at this revelation.

" You're kidding me?" Eren asked. Louise scrunched her face in frustration and crossed her arms.

" Look… that's… much." Eren sputtered out.

" You said you were ok being my servant as long as i treated you as a human and i fed you. " Louise said with more evident frustration. Eren looked at her with a look that said _are you kidding me?_

" You dont care im a guy?" He asked flatly.

" What does that have to do with anything? Arg! Just hurry up and at least fetch me my clothes!" Louise said with annoyance.

" Ok fine!" Eren was annoyed as well. After grabbing a set of clothes including a pair of panties, he handed it to her. Louise thought to herself she would have to teach him everything. The whole ordeal was frustrating to her. Eren ended up only helping her with her skirt, blouse and mantle.

Dining hall

Eren and Louise entered the dining hall when most of the school was seated already, save for a few stragglers. Eren walked with Louise to the other side of the room with the rest of the second year students. Two chairs were empty next to each other and louise walked over to them. As they approached them, Eren instinctively pulled one Chair out for Louise. It was something he was taught by his mother. Louise sat and Eren pushed her in a little. Eren spied the food that had already been served on fine china and his eyes grew wide. He had never seen such food, or in such abundance. His eyes took in the sight and his mouth began to water until Louise coughed.

" what?" Eren asked her.

"Stop drooling over the food, you look stupid!" Louise replied with a whisper

" Sorry, I've just never seen such delicious looking food in my life. Usually, where i come from, we only have a baked potato, bread, bacon and bean soup. This is something else!" Eren said. Eren then noticed Louise getting agitated.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Eren asked with unease. Louise pointed down at a plate that was on the floor. Eren saw the plate and shot a look of anger at Louise.

" What ever happened to treating me like a human? This is more like a dog!" Eren said in a flat tone.

" Hey I had to get special permission to let you in here, but only nobles can sit at these tables. You should be grateful!" Louise replied defensively.

" Thanks…." Eren did an about face and started marching towards the exit.

" ….but no thanks." His voice echoed in the large room.

" Hey, I'm not gonna give you extra food later!" Louise called out to Eren.

" I think I'm gonna join the other familiars outside!" Eren retorted. The other students were snickering as they listed to Eren and Louise argue. Louise was embarrassed.

Eren found the spot where the other familiars were gathered. He figured since they were animals, they would have been in pens or cages, but instead he found them waiting patiently at the entrance to the dining hall. Eren looked over the strange gaggle of creatures, most of which he'd never seen before. The most impressive was the blue dragon that was asleep on the ground. Eren sighed before he walked over to them. Many of them looked up at Eren.

 _I can't believe I'm considered to be on their level. This is pathetic, how am I supposed to find my way home, dealing with these people._ Eren thought to himself. He thought about how he wished Armin was around to talk to, or anyone sane for that matter.

"I wish I could talk to someone!" Eren thought out loud. Eren was staring at a strange reddish lizard that had a flame at the tip of it's tail when he heard a voice behind him.

" Oh I can listen to your problems if you want." said a girl from behind him. Eren spun around to see who it was. He saw a tall, red headed, beautiful girl. She had come around the corner.

" Uh…. hi." Eren stammered out. This garnered a good natured, if flirtatious, laugh from her. She walked over to him, placing one long brown leather boot in front of the other in a very graceful manner. She strode over to him until she was but a couple feet away from him.

" Hello there, familiar. My name is Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst, but you can call me Kirche." Kirche stood in front of Eren with one hand on her hip and the other used to flip locks of hair from her eyes. This was enough to make Eren blush.

 _Crap! What was that Annie said about talking to girls?_ Eren thought to himself. His mind went blank and all he could do was argue with himself to say something, anything to the girl.

" Uh…. Its nice to meet you Kirche, my name is Eren Yeager." Eren said awkwardly as he stood at attention.

"Eren...Yeager?" Kirche said his name thoughtfully as though practicing it's pronunciation. "I think I like your name...Eren." Kiriche gaze met Eren's eyes. Eren took a small step back and he began to look everywhere but in her eyes.

" Uh… Thanks…" Eren replied. Kirche smiled, knowing her feminine charm was working on him. _He's very easy to fluster._ She thought to herself.

" So, what sort of problems are you having Mr. Yeager?" Kirche asked. Eren's blush seemed to disappear and he found his frown again.

" Oh, nothing much, just I've been taken out of my world, made a familiar to some spoiled girl and can't get back home. On top of that everyone I know is fighting in a war that could mean the very destruction of humanity… in my world." Eren corrected himself. Kirche shot Eren a look of surprise.

" So, you're a soldier, fighting for the survival of your people including your loved ones? Where are you from? What army are you a part of?"

" It's kind of hard to explain where I'm from but I'm part of an army called the Survey Corps. Where I'm from, all of humanity is stuck inside large walls that keep large creatures called titans out. The titans are constantly trying to get in to eat everyone. The Survey Corps makes expeditions outside the walls to help take back land." Kirche got more than she had bargained for with Eren's story. She was expecting Eren to talk about bravery and medals, but instead she got a story of survival and desperation. Eren, a boy her age it seemed, had been going through quite a bit. There was no way he was making any of this up either.

" I can't imagine what you've been going through. We nobles are required to fight when there is a conflict in our kingdom, but it seems it can't compare to your ordeal." Kirche explained.

"Hey war is war. Doesn't matter if your opponent is 1.7 meters tall or 40 meters tall." Eren said grimly.

"40 meters tall?" Kirche repeated. She got the jist that 1.7 meters was about the size of a human and 40 meters was the size of these 'titans' Eren was talking about.

Kirche noticed Eren's demeanor drastically declining. She sincerely wanted to make Eren feel better, plus she was finding it hard to be content to just talk. After Eren had escaped from Louise, Kirche couldn't take her mind off Eren. Not only did she find him attractive, but she found his use of his strange contraption fascinating. She moved in closer to Eren who suddenly blushed.

" It must be so hard for you to be away from your friends and family, especially when you have to serve someone as pathetic as that Valliere. Maybe you should forget about her and come with me?" Kirche said as she ran a finger down Eren's chest over the strap that went across. She was also leaning up against him with her chest pushing against his arm. Eren sharply inhaled and was frozen in place.

" Kirche…. I.. uh... I'd love to really, but I probably shouldn't." Eren replied. He was wondering why she was so touchy with him. Kirche looked into Eren's eyes.

" Why not Eren?" she clung to him even more. Eren was finding it hard to find his voice. The only girls he had ever come in close contact with were Mikasa who he saw as his sister and Annie who used to beat the shit out of him during training.

" If I was able to run away from her, I would have done it a long time ago. She's the one who summoned me so she's probably my only connection to my world. I probably need her to get home, but even if I didn't, I just can't bring myself to walk away. I thought about it last night and this morning, but there's no way. It's like I feel a connection to her." Eren looked at his left hand, his rune was prominent. Kirche scrunched her nose in frustration, but she wasn't about to give up. She had her prey in her arms.

"But she doesn't care for you, not like… I could." Kirche brought her hand up to Eren's face to push his mouth towards hers. her eyes closed in preparation for a kiss, a kiss with a soldier from another world. The lust was strong with her towards Eren. She could tell he was trying to resist her, but that made her want him even more.

" That's far enough Zerbst!" yelled a voice from behind Eren. Kirche didn't even look, she knew who it was. Kirche dawned a look of disappointment.

Louise stood behind Eren with a look of rage that probably wouldn't be quelled easily. Eren could sense her anger and felt a need to get away from Kirche.

" Well, well. If it isn't the annoyance herself. I'm sure Eren appreciates you breaking up our little talk." Kirche said with a tone of annoyance.

" That's my Familiar and you didn't' ask me for permission." Louise scolded her.

" Hey I'm not a pet!" Eren yelled at Louise.

" Shut up you dog!" Louise screamed at him.

" Hey He's not an animal, he's a man...with needs." Kirche said.

" You just stay away from him!" Louise yelled.

" If you really cared for you're familiar, you'd know how he feels about being here and maybe you would actually try to care for him instead of order him around like a dog. We all saw how you treated him this morning." Kirche said calmly.

"That is none of your concern Zerbst!" Louise gritted her teeth in frustration.

" Did you know Eren is a member of the Survey Corps from his home land, an army that routinely ventures outside the safety of their city walls to fight large creatures that are thirty times his size? Did you know he does this so he can protect his friends and family, without magic ?" Kirche said. Louise's look of anger changed to a look of shock.

" I… uh…." Louise sputtered.

" I learned that about him in less than 10 minutes of talking to him." Kirche quipped. Louise was shocked to hear this. She had never even questioned Eren about his home or what he did as a soldier. She was too focused on getting him to stay as her familiar.

" Thats….I…" Louise sputtered further.

" Maybe you ought to allow him to be a person. It's the least you could do for pulling him from his home." Kirche said with a smile.

"Thats… that's not fair, I performed the spell perfectly!" Louise yelled at Kirche.

" I wonder about that Louise. Well Mr. Yeager, it was a pleasure meeting you. Catch me later tonight… darling" Kirche said as she blew him a kiss and started walking away with her familiar at her side. Eren continued to look on with a blush.

 _Did she really just….. Say that?_ He thought to himself. Eren was deciding what to do when he looked at Louise. He wanted to scold her for her little stunt today at breakfast but noticed her expression. Louise was looking off into the distance and not seeing any of the students that had gathered to claim their familiars. Eren walked up to her to say something but then he noticed her tears.

" Louise?" Eren asked. Louise said nothing but continued to stare out into the feild.

" Louise…" Eren asked again. Louise sunk her head and started crying as she began walking away. Eren went to follow but a voice called out to him from the crowd.

" Hey you familiar!" Eren turned to face the voice. Guiche stood behind him with his wand out. Eren turned to face him.

" What do you want!" Eren asked clenching his fists.

"What do you think you are doing making your master cry?" Guiche asked accusingly.

" I didn't… that wasn't…." Eren stammered.

" You've been nothing but a thorn. I for one will stand up for a lady, rather than let her get hurt." Guiche continued. Eren was thoroughly annoyed with Guiche, but then he noticed something.

Montmorency saw Guiche confront the strange boy familiar and was walking up to stop Guiche, mostly because it was weird for Guiche to engage in this weird situation.

" Guiche, That's enough of that. You're spouting your nonsense again." she said to him.

" But Darling, this brute needs to be taught a lesson." Guiche replied. That's when Eren noticed it.

" Hey, is she your girlfriend?" Eren asked while pointing at Montmorency. Guiche turned back to Eren.

" Why yes, this beautiful young lady is my girl friend. Why do you ask?" Guiche said with pride.

" Thats funny, I thought that other girl from last night was your girlfriend." Eren said. He did this on purpose as revenge for what Guiche did to him the night before.

" Wha.. What?" Montmorency said as she turned to Eren.

" What are you talking about, Your gonna give her the wrong idea." Guiche said in defense.

"Guiche what is he talking about?" Montmorency asked. Anger was evident in her voice.

"Hm. seems like you're not really as much of a gentle man as you say you are guiche." Eren quipped.

" Guiche?" Montmorency asked.

Louise had stopped when she heard Guiche confronting Eren and was watching the exchange from afar.

" He's lying to make me look bad darling. Look why don't we go and have tea together?"Guiche started pushing Montmorency towards some tables that were set up in the adjacent courtyard. Unfortunately for Guiche, Eren can remembered minute details. Being able to use ODM gear requires the user to be able to constantly analyse their surroundings to their finest details and Eren was in full escape mode when he came across Guiche and the other girl.

" She was about 160 cm tall, had brown hair and was wearing a brown cape. She was really cute." Eren added. Montmorency pushed Guiche's hands off her and turned to face Eren.

" Familiar, you really shouldn't make accusations and cause problems without evidence." She said to Eren. Just then, the very girl he was talking about had exited the dining hall. Eren smiled.

" He said her name when they were talking, Her name is Katie. Maybe you could talked to her yourself." Eren added as he pointed to her.

"If you're lying to me…" Montmorency trailed off when she heard someone calling Guiche's name and was running up to him..

" Guiche there you are, I made you my Souffle that you wanted to try." Katie said as she walked up to him. Guiche had a look of horror. Montmorency looked on with shock.

" No wait this isn't what is looks like!" Guiche said to Montmorency.

" Guiche? What do you mean? Who's that?" Katie asked while pointing to Montmorency.

" Im his girl friend! Was his girlfriend!" Montmorency said to Katie. Katie had a look of horror.

" Guiche! How could you?" Katie said to Guiche.

" Now Hold on ladies! I can explain." Guiche said while looking between the two girls. However, they weren't having it and they both slapped him. This caused the crowd that had gathered to laugh. Both girls left with giche on the ground. Eren stood tall looking on with a smirk.

" Why you… you should know your place!" Guiche yelled at Eren.

" What are you talking about?" Eren asked flatley.

" This is no way for a pesent to treat a noble! You had better be ready for what's coming!" Guiche said with fury bubbling up into his speech.

" Oh really?" Eren said back.

" I demand a duel, I will see you at Vestry field!" Guiche said after he got up. Then he turned on his heel and marched off. The rest of the crowd of students looked on with looks of amusement.

Louise looked on with a look of horror. She new Eren wasn't magical in any way and he didn't have his contraption with him.

 _That dog, what is he doing?_ She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Captian Levi, stood next to the stables, examining the ground he last saw Eren. His eyes furrowed as he thought about how Eren just disappeared into thin air. The boy was walking to his horse when suddenly it was like he never existed and the rest of Levi's squad saw the same thing happen. Eren was there one second and then the next he was gone.

The Military police and the garrison were now involved in a joint investigation and search. Many of the Military police were around the fort and walking through the surrounding woods.

Levi and his squad were questioned about the disappearance but the Military police couldn't find any useful information other than the squad corroborated each other's stories.

As Levi stared at the ground. Commander Erwin walked up to him. Erwin stood just behind Levi as he spoke.

" Did the military police find anything new?" Erwin looked straight at Levi who turned to face him .

" No there's nothing new to report on. Just as I said, the kid disappeared into thin air."

" And what of Petra's story?" Erwin asked.

" She said she heard Eren call to her for help. But she didn't realise it till he was gone." Levi replied.

" None of this make sense. Do you think it could be an unknown power of his that he wasn't aware of?"

" Maybe, but who knows." Levi offered. Erwin looked down in thought. This was bad, not just because the Scouts lost a dangerous prisoner, but that Eren was an asset that they couldn't afford to lose.

" I want Hanji to look into this. We need to find Eren." Erwin ordered Levi.

" Yes sir, she's already been looking into it. We just don't have any leads." Levi explained.

" Do his comrades know about his disappearance?" Levi asked.

" We've kept them in the dark." Erwin replied.

" Good, cause I don't think it would be a good thing to let his sister know. She looked ready to kill me during court as it was. She could become a problem if she found out." Levi suggested.

" Does she scare you?" Erwin asked surprised.

" No, just concerned." Levi looked at Erwin. Erwin nodded his head.

" Ok, Well keep this quiet."

 **Tristain.**

Eren watched Guiche walk away towards the field he wanted to duel Eren. Eren wondered If he had overstepped his bounds. He did remember Guiche was able to levitate him with ease so he wondered if Guiche had other tricks as well. There was also the issue of not being in complete control of his titan shift powers; An accidental transformation could spell disaster for the school and Eren. Eren gritted his teeth as he wondered what he should do.

Louise stormed up to Eren with her mantle fluttering behind her as other students watched on with amused looks. Once she made it to Eren she grabbed him by his left arm and started leading him.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Eren said in surprise. Louise continued to pull him along like a child.

" You are going to apologize to Guiche, hopefully he'll forgive you!" she scolded. Eren felt Louise was still treating him like a slave. He felt if he just went with it, he'd be encouraging her behavior and the way he saw it, it was high time he contradict her again.

"No way, i'm not going to do anything like that!" Eren said as he pulled his arm out of Louise's grasp.

" What are you talking about? You know you can't win a duel against a noble!" Louise scolded again.

" I can handle myself! I'm not a weakling you know!" Eren retorted.

" But you overstepped your boundaries! Don't you understand you put his pride at stake?" Louise argued.

" I don't care. I'm sick of the nobility here treating everyone like dirt and with no consequences!" Eren argued back. He turned from Louise and found a fat boy standing next to them.

" Hey? Wheres can i find Vestry field?" Eren asked him.

" Just head over there!" said the fat boy.

" Thanks." Eren said with a wave as he continued to Vestry field.

" Malicorne!" Louise yelled.

" This is so exciting!" Malicorne said.

Eren made his way to Vestry field with his fists clenched. He was done being conflicted about this fight since he really didn't like this guy and he really hated the idea of doing anything that spoiled brat told him. Many students were making their way there as well and some were cheering Eren on. He didn't know if they were being sincere. He saw a few rocks near the entrance to the field so he picked Them up. He wasn't wearing his ODM gear so he wouldn't be able to get out of Guiche's levitation spell without a ranged attack. Eren walked passed the various students until he broke the circle of bodies ad was standing opposite of Guiche.

" Well well, I'll have to commend you on not cowering out of this duel, that is unless you are smart and ready to apologize." Guiche said with a grin.

Eren cracked his neck as he continued to stare back at Guiche. He rolled his shoulders before he replied to Guiche.

" There's no way I'm ever going to apologize to you. Who would be scared of you anyway?" Eren narrowed his eyes at Guiche. Guiche's smirk turned to shock and then a frown.

" So be it Familiar!" Guiche replied. The crowd cheered in anticipation for the duel to begin. Just then Louise ran up to Eren.

"Eren! You need to stop!" Louise cried out. She ran up to Eren with a worried look. " You need to stop, you can't win!" She begged.

" No way I'm backing down!" Eren persited.

" Guiche! You need to stop this, You know Duels are forbidden here!"

" Sorry Louis, but only Duels between nobles are forbidden. He is not a noble so it is ok." guiche said nonchalantly.

' But this is different and you can hurt Eren." Louise begged.

" Sorry Louis, but no matter what you say, the Duel has already begun." as Guiche said this, he swished his wand making a petal float to the ground in front of Eren. From that peddle a large iron golem appeared and as quickly as it appeared, it punched Eren in the stomach. Eren staggered back while holding his stomach.

 _What the hell was that?_ Eren thought to himself.

" I don't believe I've told you my full name. I am Guiche De Gramont the Bronze. I'm an earth mage. This is Valkyrie, it will be your opponent." Guiche stood firm tall and proud. Eren looked at Guiche with anger.

" You may apologize when ready Familiar." Guiche smirked. '

" See Eren, you can't win, you don't have your contraption and you don't have magic." Louise begged Eren. Her expression showed genuine concern. Eren struggled to breath. He looked at the Golem which stood there poised to attack Eren again at Guiche's command. Eren began to think about what he was doing. To him it felt familiar. He began to remember his time practicing hand to hand with Annie.

Annie stood opposite to Eren with her signature stance. Her eyes were focused on Eren with a calm like before a storm. Eren stood there uneasy, waiting for Annie to attack since Eren had decided attacking Annie was too rough on his shins.

" Ok Annie, Come at me!" Eren said with as much bravado as he could muster. Annie didn't hesitate, she moved in with a speed like lightning and she ducked under Eren's strikes. Wrapping her arms around Eren's torso she threw him to the ground and began moving into position to mount on top of him. Eren tried to struggle to get from under her but it was too late, her fist came down with a ferocity of a titan. Eren could do nothing but try to guard his face with his arms. The punch would have went through and connected but this time the fist struck the dirt to the right of his head. Annie sat on Eren waiting for him to uncover his face.

" You are too predictable Eren, You need to hid your movements or be quicker." Annie sat up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

" You're too quick Annie, How the hell am I supposed to defend if i can't beat your speed."

" Everyone has a weakness, you just have to find it and exploit it." Annie replied.

" Eren fully uncovered his face to look at Annie. Her eyes met his. They were different this time. Normally she had a cold look to them, but now she was staring into his like she was examining him. She stayed like that for a few moments.

" Uh. Annie? Can you get off?" Eren asked flatly. Annie snapped out of her thoughts and got back up. Her expression changed back to her normal cold, uninterested look.

" Try it again Eren." She said helping him up.

" Everyone has a weakness, but can i find this things weakness? It's made of metal." Eren looked at the Valkyrie, analyzing it for any weaknesses. Then Eren realised something, It's arms were it's strength, It had a pole weapon but maybe Eren could some how to disarm it and bring it down.

" Look Familiar, you are no match for me, I can crush you easily, but I wouldn't want to hurt Louise's property." Said Guiche.

" Forget it! I'm not giving up so easily!" Eren said with anger and bravado.

" You stupid dog!" Louise yelled.

Guiche shrugged his shoulders and swished his wand again. Eren knew the attack was coming and he braced himself. He went into the stance Annie had taught him. The Valkyrie moved straight at Eren lunging with it's weapon pointed at Eren. Eren ducked, allowing the golem's strikes to miss over his head, Immediately, eren lunged up and wrapped his arms around the golem. Using its weight, Eren threw it to the ground. With a large clunk the right arm piece broke off at the elbo releasing It's weapon. Eren wasted no time in retrieving it and mounting it on the ground. Cheers rang out as Eren stabbed the spear head into the golem's head, smashing it into pieces. The rest of the golem followed as fractures fisheries throughout the body.

Eren got up holding the spear at a rest position. The students continues to cheer as Louise watched in amazement. _He really is a soldier_. She thought to herself.

Guiche had a look of shock as he witnessed his Valkyrie disintegrate. Never would he have thought a meer present could defeat his magic so easily. OF course he had more where that came from.

Guiche swished his wand again and called forth four more golems.

" See how you handle these Valkyrie!" Guiche yelled. He pointed his wand at Eren and the four golems moved towards him. Eren had very little time to react but his movements seemed to be faster.

 _Crap, there's too many of them to fight! What am I supposed to do?_ Eren thought as he rolled on the ground, avoiding one spear.

" You Idiot! Now Guiche is gonna get serious!" Louise cried out to Eren.

" You don't say!" Eren replied sarcastically as he parried another attack. Eren moved around the field with speed and agility that could rival Captain Levi. Eren managed to avoid most of the attacks but one Valkyrie struck Eren in the stomach hard. Eren fell back on the grass. The valkyrie moved in to finish the job but Eren rolled back onto his feet, nearly avoiding the spears. The crowd gasped.

Eren began to analyse his situation again. Looking around he could see that the Valkyrie were only making standard frontal attacks. He also noticed Guiche who was hyper focused with his wand work. It then clicked.

 _He's guiding them with his wand, I bet if i get to him, they'll stop working… I hope._ Eren thought to himself. The golems formed up again to attack. Eren devised a plan and he was counting on his opponents predictability. Eren waited for the valkyrie to attack. Each one thrust in succession. Eren blocked the first attack, then he dogged the second. As the third spear came eren jumped over it and pushed off the golem with his feet. Eren sailed into the air over the fourth golem and landed just past their line of attack. With a back swing Eren blacked a hasty attack from his pursuers. Guiche, seeing what Eren was about to do, flicked his wand and gave a chant. Immediately Eren was lifted into the air and he dropped his weapon. The crowd gasped again.

"Ugh...Damn it!" Eren struggled as he was lifted up several feet.

" Looks like I win Familiar! Now you will apologize or be destroyed!" Guiche said reveling in his apparent victory. His expression was of joy and relief. The other students began to whisper amongst themselves. Some even began to boo Guiche.

Eren struggled, he could see everyone, especially Louise who was pulling her wand out. Eren looked at Guiche and reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. _This better work!_ Eren thought to himself.

Louise looked on with horror as Eren said nothing while he was in the air. _What is that stupid dog doing? Clearly he lost! Is he really ready to die?_ She thought as her trembling hands reached for her wand.

Guiche shrugged his shoulders with a smile. His Valkyrie moved into position to stab Eren while he was helplessly levitated in the air.

" Looks like you are very prideful familiar, too prideful to admit your own defeat by a noble. Well this is i…" suddenly Guiche was struck in the face with something hard and round. ERens rock had made it's mark. He saw white and then he fell to the ground clenching his face. In Doing so he dropped his wand. Immediately Eren fell to the ground, landing on his feet as he was accustomed to moving through the air. Around him the Valkyrie fell to the ground and began to disintegrate. The crowd gasped.

Louise finally pulled her wand out but to only see that Guiche was rubbing his face. _What happened?_ She thought to herself.

Eren wasted no time in taking his opportunity to end the fight. He ran up to Guiche and gave him a kick to the shoulder, sending guiche to the ground. Guiche now grabbed his shoulder and looked up at Eren. Eren kicked the mage's rose wand far away from Guiche and stood over him menacingly.

" Now It's my turn!" Eren said with anger. He cracked his knuckles and went to punch Guiche in his face which now showcased a shinner. Guiche raised his hands immediately and Screamed out,

" I yield!" His hands covered his face and he shivered in fear. Eren Stopped his fist inches away.

" Wait Really?" Eren asked in shock.

" Yes Really! Please don't hurt me!" guiche begged. Eren stood there looking upon Giuche with shock.

The crowd was silent for what seemed like an eternity, and then they roared in cheers. Eren took a step back and looked around him in confusion.

" Wow that was amazing!" one girl screamed.

" That was truly inspired!" Said another student.

The others said similar things. No one ever thought a non magical person could ever beat a Noble.

Louise ran up to Eren with a huge smile. Eren continued to look around as he didn't know what to do. Louise grabbed his arm and gave him a hug.

" You idiot! You Scared me half to death! What was I supposed to do if you got killed!" Louise shouted to him. Eren looked at Louise with shock still on his face.

" I … I.." Eren couldn't think of anything to say. Louise just shook her head and gave him a hug.

Across the field Kirche gritted her teeth as she looked on. Tabatha stood next to her with an emotionless expression.

"He fought well." Tabatha said.

" That damned Valliere, how come she gets to hug him! I can't stand it any longer!" Kirche said through her teeth.

" She is his master. You know this." Tabatha offered.

" Well I don't care, I won't lose to her! Not when love is at stake!" Kirche replied. Tabatha sighed and began to walk away. Kirche noticed her friend leaving.

" Tabatha? Tabatha, where are you going?" Kirche asked as she started to follow her.

Down in the restricted archives of the school library, Mr. Colbert scanned through the pages of an old tomb that was centuries old. One page had a diagram of the rune of the Gandalfr, the legendary familiar. The chapter told of a forgotten bloodline and void magic. The rune was exactly what had appeared on the strange boys hand so Colbert knew he was onto something big.

" I need to tell the headmaster." He said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 New Family

Author's Notes: Sorry everyone about taking forever getting this chapter out. I've been dealing with a lot of personal events in my life but i'm starting to get back into making time for writing again. I enjoy writing the stories and i enjoy your feedback. Thanks for sticking with me and i hope you enjoy this chapter as I'll have new ones on the way very soon.

Eren woke up early again the next day, His sleep pattern was still reminiscent to the rigors of Captain Levi's training schedule. His shoulder was a little sore but other than that he was feeling much better from the day before. Now he decided he was going to do Louise's laundry. He hadn't finished the day's load from yesterday, mostly because Louise had him locked up in her room for the better part of the day and evening.

Things had gotten much stranger immediately after the duel as Eren had admirers. Louise said she was protecting him from the over interest of the other girls of the school, which was mostly true. In honesty, Eren wasn't the type to catch on to any girl's feelings. The only thing he knew was his hate for titans which was his main motivator for years.

Eren pushed himself out from under the covers, making sure not to wake Louise who was sound asleep with a light smile on her face. Eren's sleeping arrangement had changed as well that day. Louise insisted he not sleep on the floor and instead "get in" with her. She argued that he wasn't an animal and he deserved to be treated with dignity and as a show of that sentiment He was allowed to sleep in her bed from then on. Of course he needed to be close at hand to serve her so he would still be staying in her room. That's how she had put it. Eren decided to not argue but he was uncomfortable nonetheless.

Eren walked over to the table to grab his boots and harness. The straps were placed on top of the folded boots as a neat coil. The skirt of the harness was wrapped around the outside of the coil and the toes of the boots poked out from under it. Eren was much better at storing his harness than Louise.

He unraveled his harness and slipped it on, connecting all the straps and tightening them in place. Once he was done adjusting it, he sat in a chair to pull his long equestrian boots on with the knee guards up over his knees. Louise stirred for a moment but she didn't show any more signs of waking up. Eren looked at her sleeping figure, contemplating on how she was very peaceful… when she slept. Chuckling to himself, he tied on his white head scarf, which was lent to him from one of the servants in the kitchen. Eren then grabbed a basket of clothes from one of the corners and quietly turned the knob of the door. The door swung open with a gentle squeak.

" Make sure to clean my silks properly this time and don't be seen by any of the girls… especially Kirche…" Louise groggily said. Eren turned his head in her direction and noticed she hadn't moved from her spot. He had thought she was asleep.

" Yes yes, I understand... Master." Eren said with contempt. Louise slowly rolled over to face Eren. A lock of her hair fell to obscured her left eye.

" You're a dignified Human, but you're still an idiot in my eyes. Don't think I've forgoten about your overly stupid duel with Guiche." Louise said sternly. Eren sighed and replied,

" Yeah I know. I won't cause anymore trouble for you today, promis." Eren said nonchalantly as he then stepped out of the room and closed the door less gingerly. Louise was left in the silence as she continued to look on at the door. Her face scrunched into a slight frown.

 _Stupid idiot, why did he have fight yesterday, Now other girls are after him, ugh and I know that damned Kirche is going to try something today._ Louise thought to herself. She was now remembering the fight.

She could only watch from the side as Eren was chased around the field by Guiches murderous Golems. His speed seemed to increase as the fight dragged on. Never had she seen anyone move so swiftly and dodged so skillfully as Eren did. Of course, Louise felt fear as she watched her familiar narrowly dodge attacks but at the same time it was exhilarating. This sensation was also reflected in the crowd of students who cheered on. It was one moment when Eren pushed off one Golem with his right leg that Louise was now constantly playing over in her head. She could see his defined leg muscles working as their contours showed through his white pants. His body moved gracefully like a ballet dancer would but his actions were violent and aggressive. His body was thin but toned with muscle yet his face and emotions were of serious, steadfast intention. This duality of handsomeness yet seriousness was very appealing to her for some reason.

Shaking her head, Louise tried to shake herself out of her thoughts. Louise's frown had been replaced with a blush. Realising this, Louise shrank back under her comforter with an uneasy look in her eyes.

 _Why is this happening to me?_ She thought to herself.

Eren had managed to make it out of the school and down to the water fountain that the servants used for cleaning and drawing water. He managed this without being spotted by anyone. He wasn't sure how everyone would react to his presence today as he was immediately rushed after the duel by a cheering mob of students who wouldn't relent until Louise had pulled him into her room, locking the door.

Eren contemplated the event with an uneasy look on his face. He wasn't exactly used to being followed like that and he wasn't sure he would ever be used to it. Some of the girls tried to hang on his arms which made Louise upset. He wasn't sure why they would act so clingy or why Louise would be so upset. It was just a fight. His scuffle with Jean wasn't met with much attention, why was this fight with Guiche so different? Eren shrugged the thoughts off and then preceded to do Louise's laundry.

Silk, the material Louises pantiesand bras were made of, was a very tricky material for Eren to wash since he had never seen it himself. Most of his garments were made of wool, hemp and cotton when his father could afford it. He'd heard of the material being used in the inner district since is was a very pricy material to get and it had very little advantage as a fabric in the outer wall districts so Eren was getting a hands on learning experience. It didn't help that the garments were Louise's underwear. ERen still didn't get how she was so laxed around him and had no qualms of undressing in front of him or making him handle her underwear. It was just something he's never had to experience before, especially from a cute girl.

As Eren was washing the garments, a person had walked up to the fountain out of the shadows. Eren turned with a fright.

" Oh my! Im so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" said a very feminine voice. Eren looked the girl over and when his eyes met her face, Eren's muscles tensed as he let out a gasp.

 _Mikasa?_ Eren thought to himself immediately. The girl had straight black hair, a soft face and black sleek eyes. The girl, noticing Erens change in expression had gotten much more self conscious and began to take a step back.

Eren's heart was pounding until he realised the girl wasn't his adoptive sister. In his hometown of the Shiganshina district, Mikasa had a very unique look as she was one of the last people of asian descent, so seeing another girl who had those features was very shocking for him.

" I'm sorry Mr….Yeager was it? Ill go if you want to be alone." The girl said.

" no, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you." On second look, Eren could tell the girl was definitely not Mikasa, For instance, she was slightly shorter, her facial expressions were more expressive, and she didn't have an air of strength that his sister possessed. Not to mention her breasts were… quite large.

Eren shook his head as he tore his gaze from her mounds. A blush forced its way onto his cheeks.

"What's the matter Mr. Yeager. Is everything ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." The girl asked. Her face showed concern and she took a step forward.

" No.. I'm fine. It's just that you look like someone I know," Eren replied sheepishly. The girl began to look Eren up and down. She was focusing on his strange clothes and harness that he wore. Eren then began to feel self conscious himself.

" My name is Siesta, I'm a maid in the kitchen here at the academy. You must be the boy familiar Everyone is talking about." Siesta said suddenly. Eren had a look of realisation.

" So that explains how you know my last name." Eren said with a smile. He should have known people would be talking about him. Apparently his presence was overtly strange.

" Yes Everyone has been talking about you. You've been stirring up quite a lot of chatter You know." she said with a smile. Eren couldn't help but smile too.

" Does no one have anything better to do?" Eren asked.

" No this is a very unique situation here. No one has ever summoned a human Familiar, especially a soldier like yourself Mr. Yeager." Siesta replied.

" You can call me Eren if you like." Eren offered. The girl wasn't attacking him like some of the noble girls so he felt he could trust her. He had also forgotten Louise's instructions.

" Oh, Okay then Eren. So what are you doing here?" Siesta said as she attempted to look around Eren to see his basket of clothes. Eren, realising he was literally hanging Louise's laundry to dry for all to see, felt his cheeks heat up again.

" I.. I uh…" Eren sputtered. He had stupidly forgotten he was washing Louises panties and bras, He didn't think this would look right to anyone and he could feel himself getting embarrassed.

" Oh… You're doing your masters laundry." Siesta said cheerfully. Eren felt himself ease up despite his new onset of confusion at the girls frankness.

" Uh.. yeah, She has me cleaning her 'silks'." Eren said uneasily. Siesta walked passed him with eagerness as she looked at the undergarments.

" Wow these look expensive, I wonder what it would be like wearing these?" Siesta said without missing a step. Eren sported a look of shock as Siesta held up a pair of Louise's panties to her body.

" uh… I… I wouldn't know!" Eren blurted out. Siesta looked at Eren as she giggled.

" Oh Eren, Of course not, I'm sure you're not one of those weirdos that steals girls panties… Are you?" Siesta said suddenly with a suspicious look. Eren dawned a look of annoyance.

" No…" He said flatly. Siesta then began smiling again.

" That's good to hear Eren." She said as she put the panties back. Eren couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about this girl. She was seemingly nice but not overtly flirty with him. He didn't sense anything about her that made him uneasy. She was the most nonthreatening person he had ever met.

" Hmm. Looks like you're struggling with them huh?" Siesta said after closely examining the garments. Eren shook his head.

" Yeah I'm not too familiar with cleaning silk." Eren replied. This made Siesta giggle again.

" Was that a pub?" She asked with a smirk.

" Huh?" Eren said with a look of confusion. That made siesta giggle more.

" here, let me show you how." Siesta said as she took his hand and brought him to the fountain.

Louise tried to go back to sleep, but her mind wandered about, bringing up all sorts of feelings and thoughts. She rolled around frustrated over something she couldn't put her finger on.

" Why am I thinking about him? He's just a peasant, a familiar at that!" Louise said to herself. Her feelings on the matter were confused. She wasn't sure what to think about Eren and she knew that she'd have to protect him from the other girls, he was after all, her familiar.

" No, I can't do that, He's a person with his own feeling, What if he actually likes another girl? I'd hate it if he liked that Zerbst Sireign." Louise rolled over to her other side with a pout.

 _But what if he already has a girlfriend, from his home?_ Louise suddenly thought. This made her sit up in her bed. She was about to get out of bed when a thought occurred to her.

 _Wait, why do I even care? I'm a daughter of a duke. But he is my familiar, I should be concerned over his well being.. Which includes whoever he dates!_ With that thought, Louise got out of bed.

It wasn't long before she was dressed in her sleeping gown and a pair of her shoes and was walking down the hallway.

 _I mean it's for his own good. A master has to be in a familiars life. Taking care of the wellness of a familiar is the master's duty._ Louise thought to herself. Her steps were rapid as she made her way to the stair case. Once she made it to the stares, she rapidly descended them.

 _He's an Idiot and probably incapable of make a good choice in a girlfriend. I'll have to teach him who a proper lady is._ She continued. She mused that she was in fact a proper noble lady.

Eren watched as Siesta finished cleaning a pair of panties as a demonstration.

" There see, you need to be gentle otherwise you might ruin the fabric. Also you need to dry them in the shade." Siesta finished with a smile.

" Thank you Siesta, thats one last thing Louise to yell about." Eren said with a smile as well.

" You're quite welcome!" She replied happily. Eren looked down at the basket and nelt to start washing them again. Siesta looked him over again, noticing that his jacket had strange emblems.

" Eren?" Siesta asked.

" What is it?" Eren replied as he looked up from his duties.

"Where are you from?" She asked with an inquisitive look. Eren's smile seemed to fade just a little.

" It's kinda hard to explain but im from a different world." Eren said with a hint of sadness. Siesta looked shocked.

" A different world? That is very 's it like there?" She asked. Eren had a thoughtful look before he turned back to her.

" It's a place where all that is left of humanity is living with in large walls that help keep back the threat of titans." Eren replied. His explanation was getting tired as he wasn't keen on repeating himself.

" Titans?" Siesta asked. Eren knew she'd ask.

" Large human like creatures as tall as buildings who devour humans. They've managed to take everything from me and my sister, our home and our parents" Eren replied sadly. Siesta looked down sadly contemplating.

" I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that's like." Siesta said with sadness.

" It's ok, i'm glad you don't have to know how that is." Eren said with a smile.

" I'd be devastated if any of my family were to pass. " Siesta said looking at Eren.

" It's why i'm a soldier." Eren stated.

" For Revenge?" Siesta asked timidly

" I don't want anyone else to suffer like i have. I want to destroy all the titans and free humanity in my world. At least that's what i wanted to do before i was summoned here." Eren explained with a further saddened look. Siesta was shocked. She realised something as they sat there for a moment in silence.

" You can't see your sister can you?" Siesta suggested. Eren looked to her with an expression of regret and longing. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He began thinking of Mikasa and Armin. The two closest to being his family. Siesta immediately hugged Eren who then began to sob. Siesta patted Eren's back as he slowly began to let it out, sure enough, his sobs turned to crying and then turned to wailing. Siesta could feel him letting out all his sorrow and it was a lot.

Eren Cried for a while before he tried sputtering out an apology. Siesta just continued to hug him tightly.

" I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cry like that." Eren said while wiping his face.

" No, It's ok. I don't mind." Siesta said while helping Eren to wipe his face.

" thanks" Eren said with a smile. He wasn't sure where that emotion had come from, but he felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. Siesta felt like Eren needed that. It was sudden but she could understand. What little he had left was now taken from him. He was alone with nothing and noone. She knew what she had to do.

" If you ever need someone to be there for you like your sister, I can be." Siesta offered. She didn't know why she had offered that to him so easily, but she knew she was doing the right thing. This of course shocked Eren. After a while Eren nodded his head.

" Okay, that would be nice." Eren said as he stood up.

" I better get back to cleaning, I'd hate to be late, waking Louise up."

" Of course Eren, I should be getting back to work too. It was nice meeting you! You should come by the kitchen after dinner to meet the other servants." Siesta offered. Eren thought about it.

" Ok I will. That would be great." Eren replied, they hugged one more time before Siesta filled a bucket with water and was off towards the kitchen again. Eren waved to her as she left. Eren felt a sadness lingering in his heart. He knew things could remain the way they are forever, but the kindness Siesta showed him made his life better. He contemplate on his growing list of friends including tabitha, Siesta, Kirche and even Louise. He knew That he'd have to rely on them for support and hopefully one day he'd go back home.

Louise was walking towards the fountain as Eren was walking away from it with a basket of clean laundry that needed to be dried. Eren looked up and saw Louise who looked at him with a look of worry. Eren could feel a ting of annoyance as he knew she had something to yell at him for. He really wasn't in the mood for that right then.

Louise played with a lock of her hair as she stood there nervously. Her mind had been racing with what she wanted to say to Eren, she hadn't stopped thinking of him and what sort of relationship they had up until that point. She even reluctantly contemplated her attraction to him and decided on something she really needed to tell him.

 _Come on, he's your familiar. You should just get it over with and say it._ Louise coached herself. Eren looked confused but he stood staring back at Louise.

" Is… something wrong master?" Eren asked. Louise felt a surge of panic through her body as he asked.

" I…" Louise said shakily. She was finding it very difficult to say what she had to say.

" what?" Eren asked taking a few steps closer to her. Worry was evident on his face.

" I…. I'm sorry…." Louise finally blerted out.


	5. Chapter 5 The Imortals

Author's Notes: I thank everyone for taking an interest in my fanfiction and I can't show my gratitude.

I know some of you don't want this fic to include any romance and I recognize that Eren isn't the romantic type, however, I believe that if he were thrust into a culture where romance was expected and people got married at his age, He'd eventually fall into that trap. :) However there will certainly be more violence and Titans in this story and I'm certainly going to include more characters crossing over. You'll have your Titans and fighting for sure, I just have to do it my way. :)

Albion's Royal Palace, down in the depths of the catacombs where a secret dungeon was hidden, in a cell blocked from reality through means of Square magic, a group of mages were held captive. They worked in the faint light of glowing crystals, made luminescent through Elven Charms.

Through the use of tombs, spells, and runes, They worked to perfect their research into summoning and interdimensional travel. They worked day and night, with little sleep or sustenance, in fear that their captors would lose interest in their abilities. Lord Lucius Van Housen, The once head of Magical research for the Germanian Royal family, poured over His notes on his cutting edge research on Trans dimensional Arcane Event membranes ( or in layman's terms, Portals). His writings, spread bear in front of him, contained observations of small silk like breaks in reality that manifested through his use of select spells and runes. Through his own combinations of weaving numerous spells of every element, he conjured up these breaks that allowed him to see other worlds. His last experiment, before he was to retire, allowed him to summon random objects from these worlds, into his own.

As intriguing as this research was, His interest in the matter was unfortunately not shared by the census of the Crown, nor his fellow noblemen. They saw his research as little more than a novelty. It would be a decade before anyone would take interest. Little did Luscious know, his research would attract the wrong kind of attention.

Lucius labored away, pushing his assistants to their limits in an attempt to complete his most recent breakthrough. Through one experiment, Lucius had lost a quill into a portal and was then summoned again using the same layline. He was hoping to complete a full scale experiment of human interdimensional travel as he was promised freedom once he completed his research.

" Sir, the preparations are almost complete, I've checked the notes and all runes are in place. They are ready for your enchantments." Said one assistant who looked over a scroll while pushing his spectacles up.

" Did you check everything?" Lucius asked.

" Indeed my lord. This should be our most promising attempted." The assistant replied.

" That sounds promising indeed." Said a disembodied voice of a man. His sound echoed throughout the cell. Lucius turned his head to look at the far wall from himself. It was just a stone wall but he knew it was the way into his cell. The wall had an entrance but it was hidden so well by illusionary magic that one could not find it without help from the outside.

Just as Lucius knew they would come, two albion guards slicked through the walls like inkie shadows and they pointed their halberds at the researchers. This was nothing out of the ordinary as the researchers were periodically required to stand inside a circular rune that would contain them. The researchers stopped what they were doing and entered the circle just as they were instructed. The guards didn't let up until a spell was cast to lock the researchers inside the circle. Just then, a man in robes entered the cell. His name was Oliver Cromwell.

I see You've made good on your promise Lord Housen. I see you've met my request." Cromwell said with his arms open.

" We've managed to improve my Research as you demanded." Lucius replied. Anger was evident in his eyes.

" Lucius, you know we only want what's best for Albion." Cromwell suggested. His smile was sincere.

" What could you possibly want with this research? The objects we've summoned so far have only been ordinary and non magical. How does any of this advance you agendas?" Lucius asked.

" They may have been ordinary, and even lude in nature, but some of the artifacts have shown to be powerful." Cromwell argued. Lucius Glowered at Cromwell.

" All im asking is for a chance to seek power where none have ventured. If you'd heeded my offer, you could have shared in those discoveries." Cromwell stated.

" I Don't preform science for the sake of petty politics or personal gain!" Lucius shouted.

" Such a waste of talent, I say." Cromwell said.

" And what of your master, Sheffield? Do you honestly think she has your best interests in mind?" Lucius shot back.

" I'll have you know she needs me!" Cromwell said with annoyance.

" Whatever you say Lord Cromwell, I just want to know what's next." Lucius asked glaring at Cromwell through his own spectacles.

" I'm glad you've asked, old man." Cromwell Said with a sinister undertone. Decorating Cromwell's right hand, a maroon stone encrusted ring sparkled in the dim light of the cell. Cromwell tightened his hand into a fist and leveled it at the researchers. The assistants cowered behind Luscious as he stood firm, glaring at Cromwell.

" By the Powered of the void, I command thee to do my bidding!" Cromwell chanted, immediately the ring glowed illuminating the cell in purple light as the rings enchantment took hold of Lucius. Lucius could feel himself burning from within yet he could not bring himself to scream.

" You are to complete this experiment and open a portal." Cromwell directed. Lucius, robbed of his faculties, grabbed his wand from his belt, leveled it to another rune on the floor and began to chant.

" Ellas, Vandu virte…" his voice was flat and emotionless. Cromwell continued to grin as a portal began to appear straight up from the ground. It's silky texture began to morph into a light that showed an enviroment on the other side like a window.

The Researchers looked on in awe as Lucious completed his chant. Once he was done, Cromwell used his ring to put the researchers to sleep. He began to chuckle to himself when a feminine voice echoed into the room.

"Very good Cromwell, I knew you would succeed in this endeavour. Now it's time for you to discover if it was worth your time." the voice said. Cromwell looked over his shoulder as he said one word.

" Sheffield." his voice was a whisper.

" What do you mean?" Cromwell asked hesitantly as he turned to face the wall he had entered through. Just then a figure of a woman with a rune on her head and wearing a black dress floated in. Her eyes stared deeply into Cromwells.

" You and I are venturing into this portal and we shall see what you and your researchers have wrought." Sheffield explained.

" But Mistress, Shouldn't we bring more guards for protection?" Cromwell asked.

" Isn't that ring all you need lord Cromwell?" sheffield gave him a disapproving glance.

" I … Well…. Yes Mistress." Cromwell replied reluctantly.

" Then I suggest we proceed." sheffield said with finality in her tone. She walked over to Cromwell who stood next to the portal and they both entered.

Within the silence of a forest a humming began to creciendo, causing small creatures to stir. From the epicenter of that humming a lavender light shined, illuminating many trees and bushes. The light grew until a portal manifested to reveal an image of a stone cell and several occupants. Cromwell and Sheffield crossed the portal and entered into the forest. Once Cromwell crossed the threshold, he began to vomit and Sheffield looked on with disdain. Then the portal died down.

" Ugh, My body feels strange. I hope the effects of this are not harmful." Cromwell complained.

" You stand on the cusp of discovery and you complain?" Sheffield asked rhetorically.

" Let's just be done with this adventure as soon as possible." Said Cromwell as he wiped his mouth.

Sheffield chose to focus her attention on her surroundings. Her eyes could see into the dark better than any human, but she still found it difficult to see more that a few meters in any direction.

" I can't see anything in this blasted darkness. Perhaps we should illuminate this clearing." Cromwell offered.

" I can't see either. Perhaps you are right." Sheffield concurred. With that, Cromwell pulled his wand out and cast a spell to illuminate the area around them. From the tip of his want a ball of light floated up into the air and dispersed, illuminating the clearing around them. What they didn't expect find was a gathering of large proportions.

Right near them, a group of giants had clustered at the edge of a forest. The trees stood many shoulders above the 5 to 15 meter tall leviathans. It seemed that all the giants were dormant where they laid.

Cromwell recoiled in horror, backing up into Sheffield who was too stunned to notice. Giants and Orcs were a common thing in their world but these creatures were something else.

"Mistress!" Cromwell screamed.

" Be silent you bumbling idiot! They may still be asleep. Recall your spell!" Sheffield attempted to get a handle on the situation. However, it was too late for them. The creatures moaned as their limbs seemed to creak when they started to move. One creature moved his head to look at the pair of mages.

" I think we better run Mistress!" Cromwell desperately suggested. Sheffield didn't answer him. She just continued to stare back at the creature's blue eyes.

" Mistress!" Cromwell said aloud. He began to look around him as he realised they were surrounded. Sheffield began to chant as she waved her hands over the group of titans, without a wand, she cast a spell of conflagration upon the creatures. Immediately the clearing was engulfed in flames as the titans moaned in pain. Sheffield watched as she witnessed the creatures writhe in pain and their flesh melted off. Cromwell held his arm over his face shielding it from the heat.

Sheffield was sure the creatures would be dead soon, but upon further observation, she was shocked. The creatures did indeed burn, yet they seemed to not die. Steam shot from their bodies and new flesh and tissue grew back.

"They… they're immortal?" Sheffield said in disbelief. Her mind raced with a sensation she wasn't used to; fear.

The flames died down and the creatures began to turn towards the pair. The spell light shined across their faces like daylight illuminating their large bodies and equally large maws. Cromwell began to panic and he started to flee. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he'd be dead if they stayed there. Unfortunately one of the creatures had nabbed him.

"Sheffield!" Cromwell screamed. Sheffield watched as her companion was being brought up to one creature's gaping mouth, It was evident to her and Cromwell, what was about to happen. Sheffield pointed her hand up at the creature and made a quick chant. From her fingertips, lightening shot out and struck the creature. It didn't little to deter the titan from is course of action.

Cromwell was trying to wrench his hand out of the titans grasp but he wasn't able to, instead all he had was his ring on his free hand, which glistened in the night. Sheffield began to engage the other creatures as they moved to grab her.

Saliva dripped on Cromwell as he was mere feet from his doom, Desperately he could only try one thing. He pointed his hand at the creature and began to chant,

"By the power of the void…." Cromwell screamed. Sheffield dodged several hands as she displayed her acrobatics. She could do nothing as she could hear her companion make one last desperate attempt at self preservation.

"... I command you!" Cromwell screamed as loud as he could as if exercising demons. Immediately the creature stopped and it's eyes had a lavender glow. Cromwell shut his eyes believing he was done for but realised he was successful at domination of the creature. Once he opened his eyes he could see Sheffield leaping over the grabbing hands of the titans. He immediately brought the power of his ring to bear on them.

Sheffield tripped and landed on her back as one titan stood over her, she braced for the inevitable but it never came for her. She looked up at the creatures as they stood at attention.

One creature gently put Cromwell down on the ground as Cromwell was using his ring.

" You dominated them?" Shifield asked stupefied.

" Yes Mistress, it appears this ring was useful after all. I hope you'll report this to your master." Cromwell said.

" Of course I will, You've managed to turn this disaster into our most… fruitful endeavor. These creatures appear to be immortal and thanks to you, they are under our control. Well done Lord Cromwell." Sheffield said with a smile. Cromwell Smiled back as he continued to use his ring on the creatures. They were under his complete control.


	6. Chapter 6

"...okay?" Eren replied confused.

" Well?" Louise asked wondering what Eren was thinking. She might have expected him to not accept it right away, maybe even reject her apology all together, but never did she expected him to be confused by it. It was a long time coming and now he was being dense. Eren continued to stare at Louise, confused and expecting of an explanation.

" Eren, don't you get it? I'm sorry!" She said again.

" About what exactly?" Eren asked with annoyance.

" About everything, I mean it. I'm sorry I pulled you into this world and i'm sorry I've taken no interest in trying to understand your plight!" Louise explained. Eren continued to stare though his expression was flat.

" Okay, fine i forgive you. Can you stop acting weird now?" Eren replied. Louise could feel a tinge of annoyance. Still, she had something else on her mind as well.

" Eren… Look, I wanted to tell you something else; something very important!" Louise's gaze shifted to the ground in front of her in an attempt to hide her now vibrant blush. Eren didn't' quite understand what she was doing, but he was afraid.

" I…. I need to go and hang your cloths to dry, I don't want to damage your…" Eren said but was cut off.

" The stupid panties can wait!" Louise shouted and immediately put her hands over her mouth. Eren now looked at Louise with shock and worry. He took a step back.

" Eren I just wanted to say…. That I…" Eren felt his legs wanting to move on their own as he took an unconscious step back.

 _Oh, no, no, no, no! This isn't what I think it is, is it?_ Eren thought as fear started to push its way into his feelings.

" Well… I just… I was thinking….." Louise continued to stammer. Eren felt himself take another step back.

" IT's just…. Well… I …" Louise looked back up at Eren, Her face flushed red, her eyes giving a piercing gaze into Eren's confused and somewhat fearful green eyes. He really didn't' want Louise to say what he thought she was going to say. It was bad enough that the other girls were taking a liking to him and he didn't really care for anything else other than trying to get back home. He really, really didn't need this sort of complication.

" I…" Louise was about to speak when a voice called out to Her.

" Ms. Valliere." said a woman who had walked up to Louise. Louise felt her blood immediately boil,

" WHAT!" Louise spun on her and shouted. Mr. Longville, the School secretary, gazed back at Louise with shock and a hint of anger.

" Ms. Valliere…" She replied flatly. Louise realized who she was and realized that she had just yelled at the faculty.

" M.. MM ...Ms. Longville! I'm so sorry… I…." Louise began to sputter out an apology.

" Headmaster Osmand is requesting your presence in his office immediately. Also, bring your familiar Mr. Yeager. He will need to bring his contraption as well." Longville said a little more cheerful. It was as if She bared no ill will towards Louise for her outburst.

" Y… yy… yes Ms. Longville, Right away!" Louise stammered out. Eren felt relief as well as curiosity.

 _Great, what does the headmaster of this school want with me?_. Eren thought to himself.

( Osmand's Office)

Louise Sat in a chair that was closest to the door of Osmand's office. She sat with her legs and arms crossed. She couldn't help but think about how she was interrupted in telling Eren her true feelings. It was cruel, but on the way to finding Eren, she managed to talk herself into confessing certain feelings of affection, then out of it, then back into making her feelings known to him. She was under a lot of stress when she was going to tell him. Needless to say, she was rather peeved about the interruption.

 _What could Osmand want with us anyway? I hope Eren isn't in trouble for the duel._ Louise suddenly thought to herself. _I wonder what Eren is thinking about all this?_ Louise turned her head to look at Eren who was leaning against the wall near her.

Eren was occupying the wall next to Louise as his gear did not' allow for a comfortable seat in any of the chairs. He was looking out the window with a bored expression with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was dawning his ODM gear and His Jacket, but he decided to leave his cloak in the bedroom.

Eren didn't' seem to notice Louise's gaze as she continued to look at him. Her concerns were on her mind though she didn't show it.

" MR. OSMAND!" the muffled voice of Ms. Longville could be heard, immediately followed by a dull thud and an old man whimper.

" Ms. Longville I didn't try to caress your behind. If I tried, I would have gone all in." said the old man. Again another dull thud along with a shatter could be heard as the old man cried in agony. Louise and Eren were listening intently and looked at each other questioningly. Then the door to the head master's office opened with Miss Longville poking her head out with a forced smile. It was clear anger was brewing under the surface.

" The Headmaster will see you now." Longville pulled her head back in and positioned herself to the side of the door to make way for Louise and Eren to step in. They were both hesitant at first.

Old Osmond sat at his desk as he nursed his head which was suffering a throbbing headache. His Pipe was shattered on his desk. Eren and Louise walked up to the front of his desk, almost standing at attention.

" Yes Do Come in you two. We have much to discuss." Osmond said as he looked up at the pair.

" Headmaster Osmond? What may I help you with?" Louise asked hesitantly.

" Nothing too tasking I assure you, Miss Valliere. I just need to ask you and you're familiar some questions. Congratulations on your achievement by the way." Osmond said as he then flicked his stave, casting a spell on his shattered pipe to fix it. Immediately the pipe reconstructed itself and began emitting smoke from one end.

" Thank you, Headmaster!" Louise said enthusiastically. Eren looked between the two. Just then the door opened and a man that Eren recognized entered. Mr. Colbert walked in with his satchel of scrolls and tomes at his side and his magical stave.

" Ah Mr. Colbert, Nice of you to come in so early," Osmond said to the Instructor.

" Of Course headmaster, I couldn't pass up an opportunity to question a human familiar from another world." He said excitedly as he walked up to the desk. Eren felt concern, The man certainly, slightly resembled someone just as curious about the world, specifical titans.

" First thing's first, Can you introduce yourself Familiar?" Osmond Asked as he turned to Eren. Eren, being taken out of his thoughts, stood at attention and gave His salute, placing his right upturned fist over his heart.

" Eren Yeager of the Scouts Regiment." He said proudly.

" Thank you, Mr. Yeager. I am Head Master Osmond of this academy and This is Mr. Colbert, He is part of our faculty." Osmand gestured to Colbert who did a slight nod. Eren turned to Colbert.

" It's a pleasure, sir." Eren nodded to Mr. Colbert.

"May I ask what is the scout's Regiment?" Osmond asked. He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

" We are an army dedicated to freeing Humanity from the oppression of an enemy known as the Titans. We make raids in the lands surrounding the Walls that protect my people from them in hopes of taking back the world we lost." ERen said.

" All of this is what Miss Zerbst and Miss Tabatha claimed he said. That could explain the strange design of the contraption he wears. It seems very purpose built though. Tell me, Mr. Yeager, Is this elaborate contraption really necessary to fight these large creatures you speak of?" Colbert asked as he looked to Eren. Mr. Colbert was extremely curious about the strange weapon that Eren wore. He could tell that it utilized compressed gas and the blades were also knew much about what it was capable of from his questioning of Kirche and Tabatha, But he could not discern what the reason for this device's capabilities was. He didn't know why Eren needed to propel himself through the air or why the movement was necessary. In his eyes, without guidance from Magic, the contraption was most certainly dangerous.

Eren thought about Mr. Colbert's question and looked down in thought. He thought about how much training he did just to even start training with the ODM gear. After the three years of difficult training, he remembered how confident he and his comrades were and how much that confidence was misplaced.

" Hey, Armin! Don't you think this is a great opportunity here?" Eren asked Armin as they stood on a roof on one of the many buildings in Trost. Armin turned to look at Eren inquisitively.

" We could steal the show here in our very first battle. They'll recruit us and put us on the fast track for sure!" Eren said with overconfidence. Armin thought about what Eren was discussing and smiled.

" You're absolutely right!" Armin concurred. Eren smiled back.

" Hey, so you just know, a lot of people want to join the Scouts this time around." said Mina, a girl with black hair.

" Eren Might have beat us to the punch earlier, but that's not gonna happen again!" Said Thomas, a slim blond haired boy. Eren turned to Thomas with a smug look.

" Those are fighting words, Thomas!"

" Squad 34! Advance to support the vanguard!" said a staff sergeant.

" Alright, let's give them hell!" Eren shouted to rally his friends. They all cheered in unison. Then the squad began shooting their hooks out and advancing forward.

The squad propelled themselves across the rooftops, displaying every skill they had at navigating with their ODM gear; the feeling was exhilarating. Nothing could stand in their way, and no titan stood a chance. Their three years of training were about to pay off and they would fight back the titan menace in Trost District. Off in the distance to their left flank, they could see a horde of titans with no other soldiers insight.

" Hey what happened to the Vanguard!?" Thomas inquired over the rush of wind.

" Don't tell me they were all talk?" Nack, another slender boy with black hair, asked in shock.

The others looked in horror, suddenly realizing how serious their situation really was. It was pretty fun slicing leather napes off of wooden titans in training but now they were about to face the real thing, and the reality was beginning to set in.

Just then Eren spotted something moving in the streets in front of them. It was a Titan, a fast-moving titan.

" An Abnormal! Stop!" Eren yelled to his squad. He was hoping he was in time to warn his friends. Everyone veered to miss the titan as it jumped up to snatch them and even Armin grabbed Eren to help him get out of the way. Everyone landed on a roof as Eren clung to the edge. Everyone began taking stock of their comrades when they noticed someone was suddenly missing. Eren looked out towards where the titan had landed clung to the side of a tower. It moved its head to look at them. Thomas was now in its mouth.

Eren Continued to look down at the carpet as Mr. Colbert studied Eren's face, It was apparent to Mr. Colbert that Eren was reliving a terrible moment in his life. He knew all too well of the regret Eren was feeling at that moment. He too would often relive his worst memories of past decisions and horrors. He never knew he'd have so much in common with someone so different in origin. The feeling was bittersweet.

Louise watched Eren as his demeanor changed and sadness had overtaken him. She could only look on with concern.

" Mr. Yeager, are you alright?" Osmond asked concerned. Eren came back from his thoughts as he looked up.

" It's near impossible to strike a titan's weak point to kill it, even with the mobility of omnidirectional movement, so the gear is necessary, Still, it's usually not enough," Eren replied ominously. Louise studied Eren with a look of concern and awe. She thought his use of the contraption was highly skilled If even he felt his skills weren't enough, how dangerous were these titans?

Osmand continued to stroke his beard, pondering how he was going to deal with Eren in his school. Normally the school did little interfere in the relationship of a mage and his or her familiar as they viewed the connection as sacred, but this was a unique situation by many standards. Eren had already gained a reputation among the student populace and an outside influence was dangerous to the teachings of the school. It was Osmond's concern that Eren might disrupt instruction and cause the place to intervene. Still, He had to uphold the sanctity of the summoning ritual. Osmand was between a rock and a hard place so he needed to know if Eren was a threat or not.

" So this is the world you have been pulled from. I was hoping perhaps you could shed some light on a certain matter." Osmond said.

" A matter of what nature, headmaster?" Louise asked concerned.

" I need to decide whether or not to allow you two to stay in this academy," Osmond said ominously. He puffed his pipe.

"But I performed the summoning spell perfectly!" Louise said suddenly. Fear was evident in her expression.

" I understand Miss Valliere, but this isn't about your academic performance, It is a matter of safety." Osmand Explained. Colbert had a thoughtful look as he considered Osmonds Position. He didn't want Eren to be kicked out along with Louise, but Osmand had many other students, whose safety he had to consider.

" Wait, I might be a stranger from another world and I understand That I can be considered dangerous but don't punish her because of me!" Eren stated quickly. He took a protective step towards Louise. Louise took notice.

" Mr. Yeager, I do not intend to just throw you two out, I need to know something, Something only you can answer." Osmond turned to Eren. Eren relaxed just a bit.

" What do you mean sir?" Eren asked with trepidation.

" I Have many pressures and many responsibilities. Not only do I have to answer to the many noble families of our land but I am bound by Royal mandates and law. I cannot forsake the safety and education of our land's future leaders, But I am willing to vouch for you as a safe individual. You are a soldier and I admire your loyalty to your traditions. Can you show the same respect for our culture and traditions as well as adhere to our school's rules and our countries laws?" Osmond asked with the utmost seriousness.

Eren Looked into Osmond's eyes with a thoughtful expression, but he knew his answer. It was clear what he had to say.

" I dedicate my heart to the victory of humanity as I have ever since Joining the military. I will submit myself to your rules and law." Eren said with a salute, dedicating his heart verbally and symbolically.

" That is as good an oath as any I have heard headmaster. " Colbert said with a smile as he turned to face Osmand. Osmand hummed with approval.

" Very Well Mr. Yeager, I shall have the school provide you with documentation of provisional citizenship of the Kingdom of Tristain. You will be considered a peasant, though your military background will be taken into consideration for your societal standing. Unfortunately, your experience cannot be validated so any rank or prestige you have held will not be recognized." Osmand explained. He continued to puff on his pipe. Louise looked on with relief and joy. Eren grinned.

" Thank you, Headmaster, That is fine by me," Eren replied.

" Of Course one of those provisions is that you will submit to questioning and research. This questioning will be carried out by Professor Colbert." Osmand explained further. Colbert smiled at that.

" I look forward to getting to know you Eren, I can't wait to learn all I can about your home," Colbert said with a smile. Eren was certainly reminded of Section commander Hanji and he felt uneasy.

" Of Course sir." Eren acknowledged.

.

The other is that you submit your loyalty to the crown, that will have to be done in the presence of a royal official. "

Trost district, 11:20 pm.

Garrison guards walked the retaken wall of Rose, walking on top of the wall with lanterns to light the way. The section that was sealed by Eren in his titan form, showed many fishers, though they were deemed by architects as safe and not a compromise of the structure of the wall. Two garrison soldiers walked together, looking out over the edge of the wall, peering down at the mass of titans that had congregated near the gate.

" Hey Oswald, Do you think those things will find a way to climb?" Said one of the soldiers named Flinn.

" Don't think so. If they could, they would have done it a long time ago." Oswald said not paying the titans much mind. He seemed to have a more level head than Flinn.

" But that colossal titan could show up again don't you think. I heard he was intelligent, Can't imagine him not trying to push titans up over the wall." Flinn argued.

" I Don't think he's gonna do that Flinn, maybe he can't-do much more than kick gates in," Oswald argued.

" Well, it Could happen," Flinn replied.

" Quit trying to scare me, Flinn, The new guys might buy your crap, but I've been in the Garrison for 8 years, The weirdest thing I've seen was a 40-meter titan who could only kick in a gate. That's it." Oswald said frustrated.

" What about that armored Titan?" Flinn asked quickly. Oswald turned to look ahead.

" I didn't see him, I was in another part of the city." Oswald calmly explained.

Just then Oswald noticed something happening down on the other side of the wall. About 20 meters from the sealed gate was a group of trees. It was just behind the horde of motionless titans. Within those trees, a lavender flash appeared and from its center, a stang glowing wall of light appeared. Once the wall of light had fully appeared four figures emerged from it. Oswald could see a tall woman in dark clothes, a man in green robes and two armored men with spears walk out of the light in a defensive formation.

"Hey, can you see that?" Oswald said as he pointed down at the strange group. Flinn looked over the edge to see what Oswald was pointing at.

" What are they doing? How did they get down there?" Flinn asked with concern.

" I know what I saw, but i don't believe it!" Oswald said with his own concern.

Just then, The man in green pointed his fist at the group of titans and a lavender light shone from his hand. At that point, several titans seemed to stand up and stand at attention. The woman, in unison, waved her hands over the wall of light and it began to grow to the height of the Titans. Oswald could clearly see a scene of a landscape during the day shining through the wall, like a painting. To his surprise, the Titans then began to march into the wall of light and into the landscape on the other side. The scene was so surreal to the pair, they could hardly believe what they were seeing. After about a dozen titans had walked into the light, the four humans, began following them inside the light. After that, the light dissipated and disappeared.

" What… the hell was that we just say?" Flinn asked in a hushed tone.

" I don't know, but now I have a new, weirdest thing I've ever seen the story." Oswald proclaimed nervously. " Come on, we need to report this immediately!" Oswald said to his companion.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's notes: So I just wanted to let you all know that criticism is always a welcomed thing for me, especially when I'm receiving it on any of my stories. I appreciate that anyone would take the time to write their likes and dislikes on my stories. Negative reviews are something that I'm ok with since they highlight what I need to improve on...usually. Recently, However, I received a negative review. What bothered (mildly annoyed) me about this review was that it was harshly and almost needlessly negative. The author of the review even went as far as to suggest that I didn't care about this story since I didn't take the time to properly proofread it. I admit I am a little lazy when it comes to editing my stories, but for sure I do care about crafting a good story since I bother to take time out of my life to write, post and update it. I do appreciate that he or she did take the time to read my story and review it. I also appreciate that not everyone will enjoy my amateur stories, but I can take the criticism; Others might not. I don't believe that anyone has the right to not be insulted, but I do believe some care should be taken when critiquing someones work, less you might cause the author significant hurt. This site is for us to have fun, share our unique ideas and grow together so I hope that we as a community of writers and readers take the time to make sure that we offer critiques only as a means of support and not a way to belittle anyone. Honestly, I don't mind the negative reviews. As a response to the latest review, since the author did it anonymously and I can't respond to them personally, I want to convey my feelings to them about their review... FINE! I'LL TAKE MORE TIME TO PROOFREAD MY STORY! GEEZ! have a good day.

It was a quiet day at the Tristain School of magic. Classes were in session; Mr. Colbert was in the middle of the lecture as his students listened with mild boredom. Tabitha followed Colbert's lesson on the theory of fire magic as her friend, Kirche, sat next to her. Kircher's attention was not set on Colbert's long-winded explanation of fire magic but was instead fully set on the boy that she sat next to. She swooned at the site of Eren. Showing no signs of interest in anyone in the classroom, Eren sat quietly, watching and listening to Mr. Colbert's lesson with his arms and legs crossed. He was still in his Scouts Regiment uniform, minus the harness and gear because Louise hadn't purchased new clothes for him yet. He did find the lesson interesting as he was taking it upon himself to learn about his new home and how things worked here. Sitting next to him, seemingly taking notes, yet clearly gritting her teeth at the site of Kirche ogling her familiar, was Louise.

" Fire is, of course, one of the most dynamic facets of magic as it will react to all other elements with sometimes explosive results…" Mr. Colbert lectured on as he demonstrated a bit of alchemy, changing iron to sulfur and then setting it on fire with some magically conjured flames. Kirche mentally noted how her own fiery heart seems to explode when met with the iron coldness that Eren was showing her at the moment.

Eren could see Kirches eyes focused on him from the corner of his. The attention she was showing him was flattering, but he was doing his best to heed his masters warnings about falling for her or any other girl from the academy as they were, in Louise's words, "fickle".. This wasn't too hard for him since he had no interest in pursuing any relationships at the moment. His focus was on that of getting home.

Louise continued to grit her teeth as she could clearly see Kirche fawning over Eren. _Ugh, that Zerbst is at it again! Clearly, Eren isn't interested in her. Can't she see that?_ Louise looked to her right to see Eren and Kirche. Eren's green eyes were focused on the front of the class, watching Colbert. Eren, though looking out of place, actually looked dignified. His gaze was that of someone who was intently listening and processing all the info in a meaningful manner. Of course Kirche was also in her eyesight. Kirche slowly moved closer to Eren and when she was inches away from him, she leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

" So Darling, Do you have any plans for later today?" Kirche said with a sultriness that would melt any man's heart and drive him to a heated, lustful madness. Eren could feel his cheeks warm suddenly as he was now forcing his focus on the professor. His cheeks were certainly flushed red. Louise began to seeth even more with rage. _What did that siren say?_ She screamed in her head.

" I know a little spot we can get away to, It's a pond not far away from here. We could be alone just you and I." Kirche cooed. Eren slightly turned his head to Kirche.

" Kirche, please. Louise is getting upset. Can't we just listen to the lesson?" Eren pleaded quietly.

" But Darling, this lesson is getting boring and who cares about Louise? She can get as fussy as she wants, but It's not going to stop any of the other girls from flirting with you, so why should I stop?" Kirche said just loud enough for Louise to hear as she narrowed her eyes at Louise. Louise was taking notes with her face turned from the conversation. Her face showed she was quite angry.

" Besides I'm not the only one. In fact, I'd say every girl here has some attraction to you." Kirche looked around the room, it was only then he noticed that several girls were staring straight at him. Some winked and smiled at Eren, while others looked upset that Kirche was near him. Louise's quill snapped in two as she applied more force than she intended. Ink drizzled out of the cracked spine of the feather.

" Not true, Tabitha hasn't shown any." Eren pointed out. Tabitha didn't show any sign of acknowledging his statement.

"The point darling is that you are the center of attention at this school now and I won't stop until I...can finish... what we... started," Kirche said as she leaned in very close to whisper in Eren's ear. Eren felt his cheeks heat up again. Louise suddenly turned her head to Kirche. She was brimming with hatred.

" Can a whorish siren not tell when her calls are failing to work?" Louise spat with linguistical Venom.

" Oh Louise, you only attack me because you know I'm more of a woman than you." Kirche quipped back obviously hinting at Louise's chest. She knew what buttons to push.

" I'll have you know That I have never given you permission to speak to my Failure, Zerbst."

" And What sort of permission would Eren need to talk to other girls? Do you need to tell him 'Speak'? Maybe you want to give him other commands like ' roll over", or ' play dead'." Kirche quipped again. Louise's anger didn't quell, but her gaze fell upon Eren who was looking between the two. He was at a loss for words. Louise felt a tinge of guilt.

" But Mr. Colbert, If everything is made up of these elements, What elements are we made up of exactly?" one Student in the front row asked.

" I'm Glad you asked Mr, Reynold. We are made of almost every variant of the core elements, though we are mostly Water. This is why We make good conduits for magic." Colbert explained. Eren was brought out of his thoughts and he was once again focused on Colbert.

 _Conduits for magic?_ Eren thought to himself. He wondered if Magic was the answer for his titan abilities. He'd seen Students perform all types of magic and alchemy. He even witnessed pebbles being turned to brass. _Maybe there's a link between this world and mine. Am I some sort of conduit?_ Eren asked himself.

After class, the students began to file out of the hall with Eren and Louise staying behind waiting for everyone to leave first.

" See you later my darling!" Kirche chirped as she stood up and walked with Tabitha to the exit.

Eren looked on with much of his blush remaining. Louise eyed Eren.

" When are you going to learn that giving her attention will only feed the I ought to sit between you two again?" Louise scolded Eren.

" No, I have to sit between you two so you don't get into a needless argument!" Eren replied with his own scolding tone.

" Well if you weren't a horn dog, I wouldn't have to worry about you! I saw how you were blushing!" Louise fired back.

" Sorry if a pretty girl whispers in my ear and I happen to blush," Eren replied.

" Seems to me that you can't control yourself!" Louise was getting even angrier. She wasn't sure why either.

" What does it matter to you anyway?" Eren asked exasperatedly. Louise faltered. Louise looked at Eren with a timid look. Once again, out of the blue, she was faced with the situation that she might say something she wasn't sure she should. For days, she had been mulling over her feelings. She didn't know exactly why, but she felt something for Eren.

" I.. I …" Louise faltered more.

" Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into a fight with you. You don't have to worry, Im not gonna be with Kirche. I promise." Eren said. Louise stopped sputtering in place. It was like all the stress in her day was vanquished. She looked Eren in his eyes and with a genuine smile she said,

" Good, I'm glad you came to your senses. Like I've told you earlier today, The Zerbst Family is our enemy."

" Your enemy, I'm just an unwitting pawn in the grand theme of the universe." Eren retorted. Louise looked at Eren with a look of annoyance.

" Come on! We have to plan for tomorrow!" Louise said as she stood up and started to walk towards the exit.

" To… Tomorrow?" Eran asked confused.

" Yes, It's Hallow's day and We are going into town to buy you some supplies." Louise replied. Eren looked on for a bit with an inquisitive look before following Louise.

Trost was still reeling back from the recent attack. The citizens were still cleaning out the streets of debris.

The new recruits of the Scouts were lending a hand as they waited for orders from the higher-ups. The 104th trainee cadets that entered the Scouts upon graduation had already finished their scout training and were poised to deploy with the rest of the scouts on their 57th expedition.

Mikasa and Armin were tending to their horses in the stables as they waited for further orders. Mikasa had been feeding one horse hay as she looked nowhere in particular. She was in deep thought, deep thought about Eren and the trial that decided his fate. Anger boiled in her as she remembered Erens inhuman beating at the hands of Captain Levi. Of course, she knew that very beating saved Erens life as Levi convinced Zakery to grant the scouts possession of Eren. Still, she couldn't get over her anger of watching him beat the living shit out of her brother. Her need to protect Eren had been there from the beginning and it hurt her to know she couldn't do anything to help him, especially during the trial. She missed Eren so very much.

Armin was pitching hay out of a cart into the stalls one at a time. His golden hair swished slightly as he thrust the pitch fork into the hay. Looking up he saw Mikasa looking uncharacteristically sad.

" It's ok.." Armin said. Mikasa looked up at Armin with surprise, She didn't expect him to talk.

" I miss him too, but we both know he's going to be ok," Armin said to comfort his longtime friend.

" I Know, but I can't get over not knowing how he's doing. Armin, We haven't seen him since the trial!" Mikasa replied.

" Eren's always rushed headlong into trouble, but he's always come back. I trust Captain Levi." Armin said with confidence. He had thought about it for a while and he decided that Levi wouldn't actually kill Eren. It was possible Levi saw Eren in action during the Trost mission and knew Eren's value. Why else would he be willing to risk his life to save a few trainees?

" If you say so Armin…" Mikasa conceded.

Just then, in the silence between Armin and Mikasa, around the corner, two soldiers talked.

" Yeah I heard it from the MP's. Supposedly, that kid disappeared." said one soldier.

" No way, the trial was only a few weeks ago. I thought the Scouts had a handle on it" replied the other soldier. Just then they turned the corner and were headed down the street past the stables. Mikasa was fixated on the pair and Armin looked on with worry.

" Of all people to fail at something, Capt. Levi was the last guy I'd figure to screw that up." Just as he said this, Mikasa moved in close and grabbed him by his collar. Armin didn't have time to perceiver her movements.

" Ack! Hey!" The Soldier yelled. He was a Garrison soldier.

" What are you talking about?" Mikasa demanded. Her rage was evident in her eyes.

" What?" The Soldier asked confused and scared.

" What were you two just talking about?" Mikasa restated herself. She was now beginning to lift the man up off his feet. The other soldier stepped back, clearly shocked from the display. Armind pushed past him and grabbed Mikasa's arm.

" Mikasa! Please!" Armin yelled to her. Mikasa loosened her grip and the man slipped to his feet. He immediately backed away.

" I'm sorry Mister, but What were you two talking about? We heard you talking about someone and we think we might know him." Armin asked calmly. The man stood there silent for a bit.

" We heard that titan kid went missing a week ago." He stated reluctantly. Mikasa felt the pain of shock in her chest.

" What do you mean he went missing?" she demanded.

" Poof, Gone, that's what I heard from the great vine anyway," he stated.

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other before they turned to run towards the command post.

Later that day, Eren was gathering clothes to take them upstairs from out in the courtyard, near the water fountain. Eren and Siesta had spent some time chatting.

" I just don't understand her," Eren stated with mild annoyance. He was pulling some blouses off the drying lines.

" I'm sure Louise is just worried about you. You are her familiar after all, I can't imagine how stressful it is for her to see the other girls trying to get your attention." Siesta offered. She was helping Eren pull other dry clothes off the lines as well.

" So what? It's not like I'm interested, and even if I was, how would that have anything to do with her?" Eren asked.

" The nobility is very proud. I know Louise must be worried what others will think if she lets another girl in your heart." Siesta explained. Eren stood up from arranging several shirts in his basket.

" are you saying she's jealous?" Eren asked with extreme concern.

" Well, maybe. or maybe she doesn't want her familiar getting taken away." Siesta replied.

" I don't belong to her and I don't think Louise is interested… I think." Eren replied. Then he sighed, " I'm just not interested in romance right now; I just want to find a way home." Eren explained further. Siesta looked up at Eren.

" Why do you want to go home? Is your sister and friend Armin the only reasons you want to go back?" Siesta asked with genuine curiosity.

" I want to help bring my people out of harm's way. I want to kill all the Titans and free everyone so that those who died, didn't die in vain. That would include my mother." Eren said solemnly. Siesta had a look of sadness.

" Well I wish you the best Eren, I just hope you don't forget us," Siesta replied. Eren looked to her with a smile.

"I promise." He assured Siesta. Siesta smiled at him.

" Well, I got get these up to the room. You have a good night Siesta." Eren said to Siesta. Siesta packed the last skirt into the basket Eren had picked up.

" You too Eren, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," Siesta replied in kind. The two hugged and went their separate ways.

Eren had made it up to the hallways leading to Louise's room. The long hallway was lit with candles and was empty. Eren had waited to finish his chores until late so that he would avoid the other nobles as much as possible.

Walking down the hall, Eren's boots made thuds on the long carpet which had a slight echo. He was thinking about Siesta and how she was kind. He wasn't sure exactly why he was at ease around her. It was possible it was her unconditional kindness that prompted him to trust her, or maybe that her likeness reminded him of Mikasa, in a more expressive way. He began to think about home and how different it was to this world and yet he missed home. He wondered how they had reacted to his disappearance.

As he continued to ponder his place in the universe, something had gotten in his way. Eren noticed something making scuffling sound just down the hall from him so he peeked around the laundry basket. Standing on all four was a large red lizard with tail tipped with fire. His confusion was warranted. The lizard stared directly at Eren. Eren wondered what it was until he remembered who it belonged to.

" Hey, Aren't you Kirche's fam…" Just then the lizard moved with lightning speed. Before Eren could react, the beast lunged up and forward, belly flopping right on to Eren.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Eren asked rapidly. The beast, knowing it had downed Eren, got off him and snagged his jacked in its mouth.

" Hey Let Go!" Eren struggled to no avail. The Salamander had a firm bite on Eren's jacket and was now dragging him down the hallway. Eren kicked and struggled but the beast performed it's kidnapping like it was on a had no idea where it was taking him or why, but he at least could tell it wasn't going to eat him. It wasn't long before the Familiar dragged Eren into a dimly lit room. Sparse candles lay on the floor. Eren was unceremoniously dropped in the middle. He then sat up rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in them.

:" Welcome." Said a sultry voice. Eren looked up and what he saw made his heart jump. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful girl in such little dress. Kirche stood before him in little more than her lingerie. Dark royal purple lace adorned her curvaceous body as the candle light behind her outlinde her figure, emphasizing her shape.

" What?" Eren asked, confusion on his mind. He was surprised he could manage a coherent thought at all.

" Welcome to my chamber Mr. Yeager, or can I keep calling you Eren?" Kirche asked. She flicked a lock of hair out of her face. Eren continued to stare at her. His mind raced with several competing thoughts. The appearance of Kirche was sudden and intoxicating. Never had such a concentrated amount of womanly charm been brought to bear on poor Eren. Usually, the little flirting that the other girls did towards him had little effect on him, but this… this was on a whole other level.

Kirche stood watching Eren gaze upon her body; her planning and preparations were perfectly implemented. She knew he didn't stand a chance at resist her now. The thought of him looking at her body lustfully, intoxicated her coherence.

"I….I …" Eren struggled to talk. _Crap, How the hell am I supposed to get out of this? I can't take my eyes off her!"_ Eren thought to himself. His heart raced excitedly.

" I know I'm doing something I shouldn't, but my second name is fever. I burn up like a flaming torch." Kirche explained.

" Uhuh…." Was all Eren could say.

" You must understand darling, I'm a woman in love,.." Kirche explained further. She paused as she strode up to Eren, closing the distance gracefully.

"...and I'm in love with you." She said as she leaned down close to Eren. Eren leaned back to maintain his distance.

" Why are you in love with me?" Eren blurted out.

" You see, the moment I laid eyes on you I was attracted to you, and the way you fly around on your contraption is so breathtaking. You are so brave that my heart yearns for a chance to be with you." Kirche said. She leaned even closer, her knees placed between Eren's leg as her nightgown draped over his body. Eren leaned further away as much as he could. He knew this was trouble for him if he let things go, yet he wanted badly to take Kirche.

" Kirche!" said a voice from the window. Eren broke his gaze from Kirches eyes and peeked around her. Seemingly standing just outside her window was a noble boy.

" Stix?" Kirche replied.

" I thought we were supposed to meet now?" angrily asked the boy. Kirche sat back on her legs to turn and face the boy.

" Can't you come back in an hour?" she asked.

" That's not what we agreed!" Yelled Stix. Kirche pulled her wand off her nightstand and fired a fire spell at Stix, making him fall away from the window. Eren looked on with curiosity.

 _Isn't this the third floor?_ Eren thought to himself. _Wait! Nows my chance!_ He suddenly thought to himself. Kicking himself out from Kirche with his legs, Eren slid, then pushed himself up to a standing position, before bolting out the door. Eren was free, free to not make any mistakes that he'd regret. He wasn't going to get tied down by relationships and swayed from his endeavor to go home.

Suddenly Eren could feel the rug from under him pull. The shift in his base caused him to trip and fall. Eren laid on the ground knowing that once again, magic had slipped him up.

" It's far too early in the night for me to just give up on you darling. I know you don't want to disappoint Louise, In fact, I think you might actually have feelings for her." Kirche said from her door.

" What? Feelings for the girl who makes me clean her clothes like a slave?" Eren retorted. He remained on the ground. He rolled over to face Kirche.

" Yet you still resist me, Why else would you want to run away from a girl like me?" Kirche said as she strode towards Eren. Eren began to think about Louise, he wondered why he continued to resist falling for any of the girls. Many of them were very cute. Was he truly that set on going home or was he doing it just because he didn't' want to upset Louise? He wondered.

" I can assure you, Mr. Yeager, I'm much more than Louise could ever be," Kirche said as she closed the distance yet again. Eren sat up and moved to stand up again.

" Listen Kirche, I don't think this …." Kirche moved in and her lips met Eren's. Eren froze in shock as Kirche Pushed her body up against his and her arms had reached around his neck.

It was just under a minute before Kirche broke the kiss.

" Eren, please. I know in my heart of hearts that I love you, that my heart yearns for you." Kirche said staring into Eren's wide shocked eyes.

" Kirche!" Said an angry Louise. Eren turned his head to see and confirm that it was, in fact, Louise France de la Valliere. _Fuck!_ Eren thought to himself. Eren turned to face Louise as he started to slip away from Kirche.

" Oh Wonderful, Like a bad curse you always seem to show up at the wrong times." Kirche quipped.

" What do you think you are doing to my Familiar?"

" It can't be helped, Love and Fire are the ways of the Zerbst family" Kirche explained.

" Yeah well you can keep your hands off Eren!, Eren We're going back!" Louise demanded as she grabbed Eren by the wrist. Kirche then grabbed his other wrist.

" Now Listen, I know he's your Familiar, but he is a man with his own right to love and happiness." Kirche pulled Eren close to her. " Right Darling?" she said into his ear. Eren Struggled but he managed to get himself to pull away from Kirche.

" You're right Kirche but I think maybe I should go," Eren said. Louise's rage had sobered him up.

" This is for his own good Zerbst, I hate for him to have several other idiot noble boys trying to kill him," Louise explained. Eren thought about the prospect of being target number one, It wasn't a scary thought, but he would be hindered in his attempts to go home if he had to watch his back too.

" Hmf! Well, don't think this is over Valliere dog. Eren is a man of principle, I'm sure he'll come to his senses and realize how much better I am than you." Kirche spat.

" Eren, let's go," Louise said flatly. Eren nodded his head and followed her. Kirche stood with her arms crossed.

Louise and Eren walked into her room. Behind Eren, Louise locked the door. She was shivering with anger. Eren noticed and when he turned, Louise was staring over her shoulder.

" I Should have known you'd wag your tail at her," Louise said calmly, through her demeanor suggested otherwise.

" Louise, honestly…." Eren began to explain but Louise cut him off.

" I specifically told you not to go near her! You really don't know what kind of embarrassment you almost caused me!" Louise spat.

Eren was taken back by her anger, but he collected himself.

" Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Eren tried to explain.

" Shut up! How dare you Lie to me!" Louise was shaking with rage.

" I didn't even go near her room! It was her pet that dragged me over there!" Eren started to yell.

" Oh really? A Soldier like you couldn't fight off a simple lizard?" Louise

" If I did, I would have hurt it!" Eren explained.

" And so what?" Louise asked coldly.

" I'm not about to make enemies with her. I wouldn't want to bring that sort of thing down on you." Eren explained.

" Then why didn't you just explain to her that you're not interested?" Louise asked.

" I did and made an attempt to escape too," Eren explained with atoning of anger. " You know what? I'm done with this bullshit! It's all nonsense anyway!" Eren yelled.

" I don't' understand, What do you mean?" Louise asked. Looking at Eren, she could tell he was sincere about his outburst.

" Why is love such a big issue here at this school? It's like that's all anyone can think about here." Eren didn't understand how they could waste so much time with something as trivial as romance. Erens whole life was about titan's and training to kill them. What did he care about the trivial pursuits of people who never knew the true horrors the world could offer.

" It's complicated, It's not just about falling in love. There are all kinds of nuances dealing with politics, status and wealth. Not just any two people can fall in love." Louise explained. She had a more sad tone.

" And what if you want to get away from it?" Eren asked.

" It's hard. Marriage is the number one way that power and wealth flow in this kingdom. It's not unheard of for two complete strangers, who never met, to marry and have children all because of family pressures." Louise explained.

" What about you?" Eren asked. The thought of suddenly having a third wheel, another nobleman marrying Louise, made things more complicated.

" I.. I don't have any prospects. I'm the Daughter of a Duke. Not many men in this kingdom meet my father's expectations." Louise explained. Her gaze had met the floor. Eren felt somewhat relieved. He didn't have to worry about a new person in this arrangement for a while.

" I'm sure you'll find someone," Eren said. Louise looked up at him, her gaze was unreadable to him.

" Thank you Familiar, I'll remember that," Louise said. She seemed to perk up a little. " Well, we need to go to sleep if we are going to get up early." Stated Louise.

" If you say so," Eren replied. He began to arrange his straw and canvas sheets on the ground.

" What do you think you are doing?" Louise asked him. Eren shot her a confused glance.

" Getting ready for bed?" Eren asked.

" Not there, I want you in my bed, I don't want Kirche pulling anything while we sleep," Louise ordered. Eren thought for a bit before moving to the bed.

" Ok Louise, if you insist," Eren replied. When they both were laying down, Louise put out the last candle. Eren layer facing away from Louise. He was thinking about how strange the night had been. Louise laid silently as she dawned a blushing smile. Never had she thought she'd find herself in the same bed as a boy. Strangely, she felt calm and at ease.

The next day Eren and Louise were at the academy stables. Louise fetched her Stallion and led him to Eren. Eren looked at the horse with a scrutinous eye.

" He's a lot like my horse," Eren said

" What, you mean your horse from your world?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, though mine was larger by a hand. Then again the Scouts needed a horse with the stamina." Eren explained.

" Well Your horse was definitely a military horse," Louise replied. Come on get on, We have a three-hour ride to town." Louise ordered. She mounted the horse expertly in one hop. Eren took notice.

"Three hours, I get it now. That's why you wanted to get up early." Eren mounted behind Louise. His hands went around her waist. Louise felt her cheeks flush.

In the Castle from her room, Kirche was finishing her makeup as she was on the cusp of perfecting her looks. She needed to look her best to seduce Eren of course.

" How am I going to seduce Eren today?" She asked herself. Just then she could hear the clopping of hooves from outside. Upon looking out her window, she spied Louise and Eren ridding out of the academy walls towards town.

" OH great! They're leaving the school! How am I supposed to get close to Eren now? Well, I guess running into them in town would be a good excuse." Kirche said to herself and she knew who to ask for help. Kirche made her way out of her room and down the hall towards Tabitha's room.

Three hours later, Louise and Eren were walking through the town. The town didn't seem too dissimilar from Eren's own home in Shiganshina district. Around him, vendors and shops lined the street while people walked about. Many gave odd looks at Eren because they noticed his uniform. Louise took point as she scanned the different shops. Clothes were on the list of items to buy, but she also had a different item in mind as well. To her, Eren was a soldier and a soldier required a weapon. Most Servants carried weapons to protect their masters. Louise wanted to find the weapons shop so she could give something special to Eren. Maybe his feelings of gratitude would overwhelm him and he'd stop actually paying any mind to the other girls. It was a foolproof plan.

Eren looked at the various people of this town and took note of their clothes. He noticed the difference in their appearance and how vastly different the more well to do townspeople looked compared to the less fortunate. Eren wondered what Louise had in mind for his clothes.

It wasn't long before She found the weapons shop. It wasn't high on the priority list, but she was eager to give Eren the gift. Louise stopped in front of the shop and turned to Eren. Eren stopped and looked at Louise with a confused look.

" I was thinking…." Louise started with.

" What?" Eren asked confused.

" I'm a daughter of a duke, My servants should always be prepared to protect me. I think it's time to get you a new weapon more suited for everyday wear!" Louise stated. Eren looked up at the shop.

" You're getting me a weapon?" Eren asked with suspicion.

" umhm!" Louise said.

" Are you usually in danger?" Eren asked curiously.

" You never know when you'll need it. Come on, let's go!" Louise said as she pulled Eren into the shop.

The shop smelled of oil and the walls were lined with many edge weapons. Louise pulled Eren into the center. A small old man came out from the back room to greet his new customers.

" Good Morning, How may I be of service." the man asked. Louise put on her best noble look, one of disinterest.

" I'm looking for a weapon for my servant." Louise referred to Eren as a servant since explaining that he was actually her familiar was going to be a headache.

" Oh, I see, well it is very popular for masters to arm their servants. May I suggest a rapier as a suitably sized weapon for your servant." The old man looked Eren up and down.

"... say, are you part of the Tristain military?" the old man asked Eren. Eren looked at the old man confused. He wasn't sure what to say.

" Well, No I'm from a foreign country." Eren Replied.

" Oh I see, perhaps you are a mercenary, Well you look like you know your way around weapons,"

" I want him to have a large sword, like a greatsword or claymore!" Louise demanded.

: Young lady, Claymores are not appropriate for everyday use. They are a wartime sword."

" I said, I want a larger sword for him," Louise demanded.

" Very well then, let me see what I can show you. " the old man said courteously. As soon as he turned he said to himself,

" What a brat! Maybe I can swindle her out of more coins.". He walked back to his storage room and reemerged with the nicest looking ( and cheapest) sword he could find.

" Perhaps this will suit your servant nicely." the old man suggested. He handed over the gold looking claymore with a lion's head pommel. Louise stared at the weapon with awe, Even Eren looked at it with a look of approval.

" It was forged by Germanias finest alchemist and swordsmith. Tell me, sir, Do you think this is something you would mind carrying daily?" The old man asked. Eren took the sword and grasped the handle. It was then Eren's approval died a little. The sword was quite nice looking, though once he handled it, he didn't feel connected to it like his odm gear, or the spears that Guiche's golems wielded. It felt light and cheap. Eren sighed.

" I think it's perfect!" Louise replied for Eren. Her excitement was evident.

" Well then that will be 3,000 gold coins." the old man said. Louise looked at him with shock.

" 3,000? But you could buy a new house for that? "

" Some swords are worth a castle if you think about it." the Shrewd man said.

" But I only have 100 extra gold." Louise was exasperated.

" Maybe I can find something in my shop worth just 100." the old man started rummaging through his stock until he found an old rusted two-handed sword. It fit her needs and he could afford to price it at 100.

Eren looked at the old sword. It looked like it had seen better days. He took the sword out of its sheath.

" Well, what do you think." The old man asked. Eren looked at Louise.

" I ...I'll take it," Louise said defeated.

" Good that will be 100 gold." the shopkeeper said.

Kirche and Tabitha waited outside across the street. Kirche spotted Louise and Eren walk out of the weapons shop with their new purchase.

" That witch! She's trying to woo him with a gift! Two can play that game!" Kirche said as she started to walk with Tabitha to the shop.

Eren hefted the sword on his back holding the strap. He mulled it over in his mind, deciding what to say.

Louise was completely embarrassed. She couldn't believe she bought Eren a discount garbage sword. The thing was offending. She wondered what Eren was thinking now. He didn't say much after walking out of the weapons shop. _I bet he thinks I'm a joke._ Louise thought to herself

" Thank you…" Eren said to Louise. Louise turned to Eren with a look of shock.

" What?" Louise asked.

" Thank you for this sword," Eren explained. He smiled at her.

" You're thanking me, for that junk?" Louise couldn't believe he would say that.

" It's not as pretty as the other sword, but it's not as unwieldy as the pretty one either." Eren took the sword out. " This sword feels better in the hands. The more expensive sword was heavy towards the tip. This sword feels like if has some weight to it, yet the more expensive one felt light, too light to be steel." Eren sheathed the two-handed sword.

" But, That one is a single-edged, rusty, aesthetically ugly hunk of metal," Louise replied.

" Some cleaning up will do it justice," Eren explained. Eren just needed a shop with a grinding stone to remove the heavy rust and some oil to keep it from continuing to rust. As part of his training, his squad was brought to one of Paradis's repair shops. They were taught the various methods of repairing their equipment, especially the turbine and controller components.

Louise looked at Eren with a confused look. She wasn't' sure if Eren was just patronizing her or if he was genuinely satisfied with the gift. She thought for a moment before deciding maybe, just maybe he really was happy with the present.

" Well,..You're welcome." She said and turned and continued to walk. Eren continued to follow her as well. Eren noticed Louise had a bit of spring in her step.

Kirche, not being to far behind Louise, walked out of the shop with a brand new wall ornament.

Eren and Louise were riding back to the academy, Erens new weapon was slung around his chest. The ride was peaceful with birds chirping along the road. They were both relatively quiet.

Louise mulled over the events of the day. Eren, despite having been pulled from his home by force, treated like a slave or even an animal, and even given a properly disgusting gift, was not even upset. He smiled and thanked her for the gift. He never questioned why he had to clean her clothes or even made fun of her inability to use magic properly. Why would he be so kind to her? Louise wondered what she was going to do.

Eren continued to look around at the land that was Tristain. It was beautiful, and it reminded him of the land surrounding the walls of Paradis. Eren was looking down the road as he thought about his current situation, He wondered how he would ask Mr. Colbert about magic and if he was even allowed to. He also wondered if he should tell anyone about his titan powers. He felt that was a secret that should stay hidden.

Louise turned her head to look at Eren.

" Hey, I have something to tell you." Louise said suddenly.

" What? What is it?" ERen asked calmly

" I know it's been hard for you lately, Especially because I make you do a lot of task for me."

" It's nothing, you do keep me fed so I think we're even," Eren replied dismissing Louise's comment.

" I don't think that makes up for everything I've put you through," Louise added.

" I don't think you owe me anything," Eren added. Louise's gaze shifted back to her front so she could help gid the horse.

' I understand you don't think so, but really you've put up with a lot, and I'm grateful." Louise continued. Eren sat there listening to her. She was acting weird. " Honestly when I performed the summoning spell, I was wishing against all odds that I wouldn't summon something weird or embarrassing, or worse, that it didn't work at all…" Louise said somberly. Eren tilted his head in confusion. " When you appeared, when I first saw you, I don't' know what to think. I was happy you weren't something creepy, but yet you were a human. The Idea of summoning a human as a familiar is unheard of and I was afraid I'd still get made fun of. The truth is, I never thought that I'd make others jealous, especially my rival Kirche. At first, I wasn't sure I was going to be happy with you being my familiar, now I can't stand the idea of someone else taking you away." Louise continued to look ahead. Eren sat silently. He didn't know what to think about this; he was at a loss.

"Louise…." Eren asked. Louise suddenly turned to see Eren. The look he had made her worry. He didn't seem happy anymore, rather, he seemed uneasy.

" what?" she asked timidly.

" I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through and all the crap I will put you though." Eren finished. Louise felt her heart skip, _What did he mean by that?_ She thought to herself.

" ok…" Was all she could manage. At the moment, there was an awkward silence between them. They both sat in the saddle, wondering what the other was thinking. They drew close to a stream near the road and dismounted so that Louise's horse could have a drink.

Louise was brimming with questions as Eren's actions were sudden. His change in demeanor was hard to read and his vague apology seemed too significant to chock up as anything but. Eren was holding the reins of her horse and was looking down into the stream as if contemplating. Louise spoke up,

" Eren?" Louise asked. Eren was brought out of his thoughts and gave Louise his attention.

" What is it?" Eren asked.

" Are you happy here?" Louise asked. Eren cocked his head as if confused.

" Happy here? I Guess, I mean I would like to see my friends again, but This isn't a bad place, just weird is all." Eren replied. Louise frowned.

" Are you saying I'm weird?" Louise asked with a daring tone.

" No…" Eren's gaze left Louise's eyes. "... Just this world is hard to get used to, yet it's very similar to mine." Louise looked at Eren with her own confused look.

" Eren if you need any help, you know you can ask me…. Right?" Louise asked. " You're special to me and you're my familiar so I'm here for you." Louise offered. Her words were forced but she really did mean what she said. This was the first time she had met a boy as special as Eren. In her eyes, he was dignified yet reckless, stoic yet brash, and very skilled. Despite what he had gone through, he was still very caring. He wasn't one to play games and he was respectful towards her. She wondered what other surprises he had in store for her.

" Look, Louise… " Eren was saying when suddenly there was a rustle in the shrubs near Louise. Louise turned to look when a man leaped out of the bush, he was wielding an ax. The ax came down on Louise as sudden as the man had left the bush. Louise froze in fear, gazing upon the blade that was rushing towards her face. There was nothing Louise could do. Everything seemed to move in slow motion allowing Louise to see every detail. It was then She noticed a figure rush in front of her. He was quick and the blade came down on him. Eren cried in pain.

There was a crunch and a thud that seemed to echo, Then Eren cried out. The force made Eren turn to face Louise. Louise backed up as Eren fell to the ground and blood spurted out his chest. He also was missing his left hand which had fallen to the ground.

Louise couldn't believe what she was seeing, Her familiar was on the ground with a gaping wound in his chest which exposed two broken ribs. The man had run over Eren and lost his balance, regaining it in a few steps. Eren started to squirm on the ground while grasping at his open chest.

" Eren!" Louise screamed. Her eyes had instantly begun dripping with tears.

" It's your turn again little lady!" said the gruff sounding man, He stood 1.8 meters tall and was dressed in lower class clothes with a dark hood over his head. Just then, two similarly dressed men came out of the bushes wielding weapons of their own. Louise stepped back from the advancing men.

" No, stay away!" Louise said as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the men. One of the men rushed her and shoved her to the ground, making her drop her wand. Then the three men stood over Louise.

" So are we just gonna kill her." Said one of the men who stood the shortest of the three. He was dressed in a lumber's clothes and he wielded a club.

" Why leave witnesses? We're dealing with a noble." Said the one with the ax.

" Well if you didn't just kill her bodyguard we wouldn't have to waste time disposing thier bodys now would we?" said the final man with a hood who wielded a rapier.

" Well, looks like I should get this over with, her wand could fetch us a good price in town." the man with the ax said. He then lifted the lumber ax over his head. Louise was frozen with fear and watched as the man was about to bring the ax down on her again. Louise couldn't look away.

As the man brought the ax to its highest point, ready to strike his blow, he hesitated for a bit as he was getting his muscles ready for a clean kill. Yet that blow would never come.

Suddenly, popping out of his chest was a long single-edged blade. The man grunted as the sword pierced his body and he fell to the ground revealing Eren who had thrust his sword from behind. The other two men had backed up in shock as they watched the seemingly dead boy impale their comrade. Eren had a look of rage as he was now the embodiment of wrath. Eren's wounds, those of which should have killed him, were now putting forth steam.

The other men took a moment to refocus their thoughts and then they began to attack. Eren pulled the large two-handed sword out of the man with his good hand and swiped it across the chest of the man with the club. The man's chest ripped open revealing his cut ribs just like Eren's. The man fell over.

" What the hell!" Screamed the last man.

" I'm going to slaughter all of you!" Eren cried out as he dodged the man's thrust. Coming around, Eren countered the man's attack by cutting his sword hand off. The hand, along with the rapier, tumbled away into the bushes. Immediately the man grasped his stub with his other hand.

" AHH, You bastard!" The man screamed.

" NO, You're the Bastard, Now Die!" Eren screamed as he slashed his sword downward, hitting the man above his left collarbone. The force of the blade broke all the man's bones and collapsed his chest. The man gurgled as blood spewed out of his mouth. Eren was covered in blood as he stood over the corpses of his enemies. Louise looked on in shock. Eren was heaving with each breath as he looked around for any more signs of threats. The clearing was silent. Once Eren knew the threat was over, he slumped to his knees and doubled over, dropping his sword and clutching his chest. Louise continued to look on as she watch Eren kneel in pain. She saw his wounds, yet he was still alive.

Louise found the courage to begin crawling over to Eren and once she was beside him she reached over to him and began to gently hug him. Eren was hot to the touch, his body temperature had risen significantly. Louise looked over Eren's shoulder and could see the gaping chest wound. The thing that scared her was his chest was mending itself at an incredible rate. Some sparkes could be seen in the wound itself. This made Louise back away from Eren.

Eren looked over to Louise to see the fear in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8A

Scouts Regiment command post,

There had been some commotion at the Scouts command post in Trost. At Commander Erwin's office he, Levi, and Hanji discussed what had been reported to them about the weird occurrence near Trost.

" But how is it possible for anyone take control of a titan like that?" Levi asked.

" The Garrison troops said they saw a man with something glowing on his hand. I bet it could have something to do with how the titans were acting. It might even be a clue as to how Eren disappeared. It's very possible he was kidnapped." Hanji replied

" But I was there when Eren disappeared. None of my squad members saw a man fitting that description." Levi argued.

" Maybe you and your squad were put under his control." Hanji Replied. Levi's narrowed his eyes.

" It's hard to comprehend how anyone could have known about Eren. Eren didn't even know about his capabilities until recently." Erwin added.

" The only way we'll know anything else is if we confront these strange people over the wall. Perhaps we can see them again and maybe we can follow them." Levi turned to Erwin as he suggested this.

" It's a hell of a risk, but I doubt we have any other choice." Erwin said.

" We don't have any other leads and we need Eren if we're going to try to take back any land." Levi argued. Erwin sighed.

It was then all three of them noticed a commotion outside Erwin's office. They all looked to the door as they could hear soldiers arguing on the other side.

" You can't go in! This area is restricted until further… Oof!" one Soldier tried to say before he was audibly hit. Levi stood up from his chair and began walking to the door. Hanji and Erwin stood and faced the door.

" It was only a matter of time, I guess." Levi proclaimed as he stood at the door. His hand moved to the door knob to open it. Other soldiers could be heard on the other side of the door. They were struggling. Levi opened the door to Mikasa in the process of kneeling one solder in the stomach. She was completely enraged. Levi looked on with little care as he stepped out into the hallway. Mikasa caught sight of him and turned to meet his gaze.

" That's enough of that! Put him down!" Levi ordered her. Mikasa never took her eyes off of him but she dropped the solder on the ground. He fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach. Armin skidded into view from around the corner down the hallway.

" Mikasa!" Armin cried out. He was too late as she had ran past him. He was afraid she would have taken things this far. Levi looked past Mikasa and took note of Armin. He remembered him as being instrumental in the planning of retaking the wall.

 _Damn, I was wondering when she'd show up. This really can't be helped_. Levi thought to himself.

" You too, I want both of you to get in here now!" Levi ordered him. Levi turned around and made his way into the office again. Mikasa looked at Armin who nodded his head and they both walked into the office.

Armin looked around him as three guards were on the ground. They looked to be in immense pain as another soldier was helping them up.

Mikas was the first to enter and she was met with the gaze of Levi, Erwin and Hanji. Erwin had a look of disapproval. Armin walked in right behind Mikasa.

" Do you mind explaining to me what the hell you are doing, soldier!" Erwin demanded.

" Commander Sir! We're here to ascertain just what has happened to our friend." Armin replied immediately.

" And you really think having your friend here throw a hissy fit is going to get you answers?" Levi asked. He shifted his eyes between both. Mikas glared at him.

" What happened to Eren!" Mikasa demanded from Levi.

" You're not in a position to make demands." Levi replied. Mikasa turned her body to face Levi.

" I want to know what happened to Eren! I heard you lost him!" Mikasa demanded. Levi stood up straight. He was preparing to take her down even though he understood her emotions, but Erwin put up his hand and shook his head. This prompted Levi to relax.

" Mikasa, hold on ok!" Armin put his hand on her shoulder. Mikasa turned to look at him.

"Captain sir, we are good friends of Eren; He's practically family to me." Armin explained.

"He is my family!" Mikasa added.

" Yes we're well aware of that. " said Levi.

" From what I understand you both signed up with the scouts. This is true, correct?" Erwin asked.

" Yes Commander sir!" both Mikasa and Armin replied.

" And what I know is that you both played a big part in the retaking of wall Rose, right?" Hanji asked.

" Yes Section leader!" Armin replied.

Erwin looked at Levi and Hanji, they also looked at him. Erwin considered how to go forth with the situation. On one hand, Mikasa had just blown through the scouts standing guard outside his office. She was violently loyal to Eren and she wouldn't be able to focus on the bigger picture if that went against the safety of Eren. He doubted that even if Mike were there, Mikasa would have had any more trouble getting Erwin, Mikasa was a lot like Levi. There was no way he could keep her out of the loop. On the other hand, he had two very capable soldiers who would be more than willing to go out on a mission to investigate the strange people who were stealing titans, especially if it meant finding their friend. Erwin thought for a moment before he spoke. Levi looked on expectantly.

" Levi, as I've said before, we have no other choice." Erwin proclaimed. " perhaps it's best that I include these two in on finding Eren." he said as he looked at Mikasa and Armin.

" Sir?" Armin asked.

"Eren disappeared about a week ago. We believe he was kidnapped. We have reports of strange individuals appearing and disappearing just outside the wall. It looks like they are using means of travel we've never seen before; a means that allows them to pop in and out of reality." Erwin explained.

" You think they are responsible for Erens disappearance?" Armin asked.

" I was there when Eren disappeared, He just vanished into thin air. These people were also seen taking control of titans and stealing them, disappearing with them. We have reason to believe they were involved. " Levi replied. Mikasa looked at Armin who looked back at her.

" What are we going to do, sir?" Mikasa asked to Erwin.

" I'm putting Levi incharge of finding these individuals and investigating them. I think you two should go with him. You'll be joining Levi's squad. This should keep you out of trouble for now. " Erwin ordered them. Mikasa's eyes brightened and Armin seemed to loosen up. Erwin continued to stare at the two.

" Levi is the commanding officer for this mission, I don't want you doing anything without his authority. Do I make myself clear, cadets?" Erwin commanded with an authoritative voice.

" Yes sir!" both Mikasa and Armin said.

Forest near the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Eren was in considerable pain. His limb had a familiar throbbing, burning sensation where his hand used to be and his chest burned with an intensity that nearly made him pass out. His clothes were ripped where the axe had penetrated his body and they were stained with a considerable amount of blood. Still he could tell he was gonna make it.

Laying next to him were the corpses of three men he had never met before and were now dead by his hand. Their lifeless bodies were adorned with the horror stricken expressions that were reminiscent of the the men he had killed the time he had helped to save his adoptive sister. The feeling was familiar and he felt no remorse.

Louise knelt on the ground next to Eren as shock was plastered on her face. She gazed at the wounds that mended on their own at an alarming rate. The sight was surreal and Her understanding of who Eren was, was becoming more baseless.

Eren grabbed at his chest as a tinge of pain shot through his torso. Louise looked at Eren with more concern. The pain was slow to subside but each moment that passed offered him slightly more relief. Eren looked up at Louise and noticed her look of horror.

"Louise…" Eren said weakly. Louise had a million thoughts running through her head. Just who and what was Eren.

" A… Are … are you ok?" Louise asked with trepidation.

" I'll…. I'll be fine. " Eren said as he looked down at his chest. Louise examined Eren's body more intensely. Despite the condition he was in, he was saying he was fine?

"Fine?... Fine!? How… is… any of this... fine!" Louise shouted, emphasising her words. Like a flood gate of emotions had been opened, Louise let out a wave of anger.

" How can you say you are fine? You have a gaping hole in your chest and your hand is cut off!" Louise pointed at the afflicted areas of his body. Eren found the strength to frown at his emotional master and replied,

" Look, I'm telling you I'll be fine! I've had worse! Like always, the hand will grow back and the chest will heal close! Look, See!" Eren pointed his stub at Louise to show her that his hand already somewhat grown back. Louise, stunned by this, looked on with disbelief and shock.

" How is this possible. You don't have any magic and even if you did this regeneration is far too fast. I've never seen this before!" Louise asked. Eren's frown changed into a look of nervousness. Looking down at his hand he thought about his response.

" I don't know why, but I'm special. I ended up with powers that I don't understand but they allow me to regenerate as long as I'm alive. I can grow back limbs within an hour." Eren replied. Louise's shocked expression turned to a quisative one.

" This power, do others have it where you come from?" Louise asked

" No...I don't know...we don't really know anything about it." Eren said this as he looked at his hand which was regenerated almost to his first knuckles. His chest was nearly starting to heal close. Eren thought to himself for bit; he wondered if he really should be telling Louise anything about his powers. He turned up and gazed into her eyes. The shift in his gaze took Louise by surprise. He intensely stared into hers for a moment before he continued. Eren thought about what he should say, or if he should say anything at all about his ability to shift into a titan. He thought about his trial and how he was treated with fear and suspicion. He also thought about his squad and how they had looked at him with suspicion. The looks he had received were eerily similar to how Louise had been looking at him. Still, she was his master and that magical bond pulled at his feelings of loyalty of which he was bound to. Against his better judgment he decided to talk.

" Louise… theres something I need to tell you. This ability, It's gotten me in trouble with my own people." Eren started and paused, allowing Louise to think.

"What kind of trouble?" Louise asked.

" The kind where your own people consider whether or not to kill you." Eren stated bluntly. Louise was shocked. Eren said that with the utmost sincerity and seriousness.

" Why...why would they want to kill you?" Louise asked.

" Well… you see, my powers allow me to…."

" Louise?! Eren?!" Cried a voice of a young woman from up above. Eren and Louise looked up to see a blue wind dragon carrying two mage girls. Louise strained to see through the direct sunlight in her eyes…

" Kirche? Tabitha?" Louise asked with shock.

" Are you two alright? What happened?" Kirche asked. Her eyes were fixed onto Eren who was covered in a considerable amount of blood. Then, Below her she saw the bodies that were strewn about. What concerned her further was the sight of Eren kneeling on the ground in the midst of them.

" What's going on?" Kirche asked with heavy trepidation. Louise looked at Kirche and Tabitha, then she looked at Eren. What he said about his own people wanting to kill him due to his abilities made Louise concerned about anyone finding out about him from her world.

Eren lifted his good arm up to help block the sun to see the two girls. Kirche was riding behind Tabitha and clutching the ornate sword Eren had rejected.

" Tabitha Please put us down!" Kirche pleaded. Tabitha looked around the ground for any other potential dangers then she had her dragon touch down next to Louise and Eren.

Kirche jumped off and ran to Eren, The sword fell from her arms and clanged on the ground.

Tabitha tried to grab her friend to stop her from going to Eren but Kirche was too quick. She then dismounted her Dragon and held her staff as she looked around for danger.

" Eren, are you hurt?" Kirche rushed to Eren. She slid to a stop next to Eren and knelt down. She took hold of Eren

" Kirche Please, Don't be rough!" Louise said as she stood up.

" What happened? Why is my beloved Eren covered in so much blood? What happened to these men?" Kirche asked as she turned to look at Louise.

" They…They tried to kill us!" Louise replied.

" Wait, they're bandits?" Kirche was stunned. She then continued to look Eren over when she noticed steam erupting from his chest. Kirche leaned back with a look of concern.

"Kirche I'm fine." Eren yelled as he tried to stand up to back up from her. He staggered before he fell to his knees.

"Eren, You're hurt real bad!" Kirche screamed. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

" No. Look." Tabitha had approached the three, pointed to Eren's chest. All three girls stared. Eren felt nervous as if he was on display.

" Eren? What's going on?" Kirche asked with trepidation.

"Hey, Eren isn't interested in explaining himself to you." Louise lashed out at Kirche.

" But look at him, He's missing his hand and his chest…. Isn't he the least bit concerned?" Kirche replied.

" Look, We have more important things to worry about here, we have three dead guys here. Tabitha, who do we call for help?" Eren asked her. Tabitha was almost too interested in Eren's quickly healing chest and hand to answer. She looked up at Eren and blinked her eyes a few times.

" The local town guards. They will come to investigate." Tabitha replied.

" Oh Great. I bet I'll be in prison for sure." Eren said with a heavy sigh.

" No. The defense of a noble is always justified." Tabitha replied.

" What exactly happened?" Kirche demanded

" We were ambushed, The big guy hit me with an axe, but it didn't completely go in." Eren explained.

" That should have killed you!" Kirche replied with shock.

" Eventually it would if I wasn't unique." Eren said as his gaze met the ground.

" What do you mean?" Kirche asked in reply.

" Now hold on! Eren, you don't have to answer!" Louise stepped between Kirche and Eren.

Eren looked Louise in here eyes and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Louise, I have to. We don't have a choice at this point." Eren continued to look into Louise's eyes. Louise had a look of concern, she was desperately trying to protect her familiar. Kirche continued to look at Erens wounds and took note of how the tissue seemed to be regenerating.

" Eren, How come you're healing so quickly?" Kirche asked. She was looking at his hand which was now starting to show stubs for fingers.

" I'm not sure why or how, but I'm unique because I have certain powers." Eren turned to look at Kirche.

" But, there has to be an explanation." Kirche insisted.

" I'm sure there is but for now we need to deal with this problem." Eren then turned to Tabitha. " Im sorry I have to ask, but could you get the town guards?" Eren asked her.

" Of course." Tabitha said as she turned to her dragon and started walking over to her. Eren felt a tinge of pain in his chest and he reached up with his good hand to grasp it. Louise put her arm around Eren and tried to comfort him. Her gesture made Eren pull slightly from her with shock, but after noticing what Louise was doing, he let her. Louise held Eren as he shivered from the pain. Kirche looked on with fear and concern, She wanted to help Eren somehow but she didn't know how and it wasn't helping that Louise was the one who was comforting him.

Soon, Tabitha was back with a detachment of guards who brought a couple of carts with them. Eren was ushered in to one with louise, and the bodies were loaded up into another. Kirche decided to go with Eren. Louise's horse was tied to the back of the cart that Eren was in.

Louise sat with her arm around Eren as he sat shivering from the lingering pain. His eyes were down cast as he contemplated his actions and how he might be in trouble. He was also actively hiding his injuries. Louise helped by keeping her cloak wrapped around him. She worried about the guards seeing his healing ability and how that would be reported back to the royal palace.

Kirche sat across from Eren and Louise. She was eyeing up Eren with a look of curiosity. She wondered about Eren and how special he really was. She knew he was a good fighter, but to have fought off three assailants while missing his hand and having a gaping hole in his chest was beyond remarkable.

The three sat in silence as they waited to make it back to the town, where they would most certainly be questioned.


End file.
